


O assassino das flores

by suhotus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mistery, Serial Killer, Suspense, Thriller
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhotus/pseuds/suhotus
Summary: Após uma série de mortes sem explicação, o investigador Wu consegue colocar um suspeito atrás das grades. Todavia, com o passar do tempo, ele começa a desconfiar que cometeu um erro grave e que o verdadeiro assassino pode ainda estar à solta.





	1. O murchar da rosa branca

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, olá. As notas são grandinhas, mas não pulem, são importantes!
> 
> PRIMEIRO e mais importante: Essa história não tem o intuito de enaltecer ou fazer apologia a qualquer comportamento violento, isso é óbvio, mas acho importante destacar. Um assassino em série NÃO é uma pessoa que deve ser enaltecida ou servir de inspiração para qualquer atitude, por favor.
> 
> Segundo, eu gostaria de agradecer a todo o apoio que o @krishoflowers está recebendo durante esse curto período de existência do projeto, o crescimento dele vem nos deixando muito satisfeitos! Obrigada à capista @spectrums por essa capa DIVINA e maravilhosa que ela fez, representando completamente a história e me fazendo surtar de amores. Obrigada também à @milation_ por aguentar meus surtos e betar a história, sugerindo modificações quando necessárias para melhorar ainda mais o enredo, e claro, por me ajudar com todas as questões que envolvem a lei e tudo o mais que precisei colocar ao decorrer da história. VOCÊS ARRASAM, melhor equipe, melhor projeto!
> 
> Por último e não menos importante, quero agradecer à @NeonVyx por doar esse plot incrível e confiar em mim e na nossa equipe para desenvolvê-lo, eu acrescentei bastante coisa que achei contribuir para a história e espero de verdade que você goste do resultado final!
> 
> Agora, chega de falatório e boa leitura!

Sonhos são uns dos verdadeiros mistérios da humanidade. Por vezes complexos demais para se compreender em um primeiro olhar, por outras tão simples que muitos julgariam banal. Bom, o sonho de Kim Junmyeon não era tão grandioso e promissor na visão de seus pais, mas, para ele, era como se sua vida dependesse de sua realização.

Era claro o descontentamento de seus genitores quando, em um ato de rebeldia — algo que não era de seu feitio — ele abandonara a faculdade de medicina no segundo ano, cansado de se dedicar a algo que não lhe trazia felicidade. Enfrentou os olhares tortos e as alfinetadas durante jantares em família onde faziam questão de lhe comparar aos seus primos bem sucedidos. Passou os dois anos seguintes trabalhando o máximo que podia como vendedor em uma loja de roupas, fazendo bicos sempre que sobrava tempo apenas para juntar dinheiro suficiente para realizar seu sonho sem ajuda de terceiros. Agora, coincidentemente, ele se realizava bem próximo ao seu aniversário de vinte e cinco anos, seu maior presente para si mesmo.

A festa de inauguração não fora das mais movimentadas, e, apesar de seus pais terem feito questão de faltar à comemoração, era impossível não sorrir diante daquele grande sonho finalmente saindo dos confins de sua mente criativa e tomando forma diante de seus olhos.

Os únicos presentes na simples confraternização eram Jongdae e Kyungsoo, seus melhores amigos e companheiros desde a infância. Ao menos ele sabia que podia contar com o apoio deles, sem dúvida alguma, para o que acontecesse dali para frente. Estava ciente de que sua vida mudaria completamente por conta das decisões tão drásticas que tomara, mas sentia-se confiante para lidar com qualquer imprevisto.

Os seis meses que se seguiram foram realmente animadores. A floricultura não era tão grande, entretanto, fazia seu papel de parecer convidativa e aconchegante para atrair o olhar do público. A fachada em tons quentes acrescentava um ar clássico e romântico, combinando muito bem com os arranjos de flores que enfeitavam a entrada, enchendo o ar com seu perfume marcante e diverso. Quem entrasse no estabelecimento se sentiria abraçado logo de cara pelo cheirinho de café fresco que seu proprietário fazia questão de preparar para quem aparecesse por ali, ainda que fosse somente para admirar as flores, o que raramente acontecia; nenhum visitante conseguia deixar a floricultura sem ao menos levar consigo um ramo de flores ou um pacotinho de sementes. A educação e o sorriso doce de Junmyeon despertava em todos a vontade de contribuir para que aquele local continuasse funcionando.

Aos fundos ficava a estufa, onde ele cultivava com todo amor e cuidado as mais diversas flores, quando precisava pensar ou apenas distrair a mente, ali era seu refúgio pessoal. Cuidar daquele recanto era como uma terapia, Junmyeon sempre saía leve depois de alguns minutos se dedicando aos cuidados tão delicados que aquelas flores necessitavam para crescerem saudáveis.

O andar de cima era sua nova moradia, uma vez que se tornara insuportável conviver com os pais e seus julgamentos exacerbados acerca de suas escolhas. Era simples: apenas um quarto, uma cozinha pequena e um banheiro. De qualquer forma, ele não precisava de nada extravagante para ter uma vida boa e feliz.

"Senhor, temos uma encomenda de buquê para casamento". Jongin, seu único empregado e agora aprendiz, sorria empolgado pelo movimento considerável na pequena floricultura. Além dos pedidos, muitos clientes passeavam por entre as prateleiras e bancadas de flores. "A noiva virá amanhã para acertar os detalhes e escolher as flores". Continuou, colocando a cabeça para dentro da estufa e espiando o que o patrão fazia.

"Isso é bom, muito bom!". O sorriso de dentes alinhados sempre iluminava o ambiente e realmente contagiava quem estivesse próximo, nunca parecia existir tempo ruim para Junmyeon. "Ah, veja! As flores que você plantou estão começando a brotar. Continue cuidando delas, sim?".

Deixou as luvas sujas de terra ao lado dos vasos na estufa e passou pela porta que levava à loja, permitindo que Jongin tomasse seu lugar. Em pouco tempo o garoto que em breve completaria dezoito anos havia progredido e muito, não era mais o estabanado que derrubava terra e adubo por todos os lados ao tentar encher os vasos. Agora fazia tudo com calma e cuidado; as flores crescendo fortes e belas eram uma prova disso.

"Boa tarde". Junmyeon cumprimentou os clientes com um sorriso, indo para trás do balcão e voltando dali com mais uma garrafa de café para substituir a anterior, que já estava vazia. "Oh, olá, Minseok!".

O visitante mais fiel do _Oásis das Flores_ já estava ali, pontual como sempre, pensou o floricultor ao verificar o relógio e constatar que já marcava 17h30.

"Boa tarde, Jun". Debruçou-se sobre o balcão da recepção enquanto admirava o homem de cabelos loiros arrumar a pequena mesa com o café recém feito, aproveitando-se da oportunidade para roubar um dos biscoitos amanteigados e, assim como uma criança, enfiá-lo na boca de uma vez para que ninguém visse. "Muito movimento hoje?".

"Ah, sim! Hoje está uma loucura". ele lhe falou, pousando a mão sobre os lábios ao perceber que falava de boca cheia, gesto que arrancou uma risada baixa do cliente de cabelos negros como a noite. "Perdão, pulei o almoço hoje".

A informação pareceu afetar Minseok, que de repente parecia uma mãe brava ao cruzar os braços como se estivesse prestes a lhe dar uma bronca, mas não demorou a suavizar a expressão em um belo sorriso de dentes pequenos.

"Tem que se alimentar melhor, esse local não seria o mesmo sem seus sorrisos". Os flertes entre os dois já vinham acontecendo há semanas, mas o ex-estudante de medicina sempre agia como se fosse a primeira vez, corando dos pés à cabeça com os elogios. "Comprarei uma flor se prometer se cuidar". Disse Minseok, arqueando a sobrancelha falhada por conta de uma cicatriz.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem! Isso é chantagem, rapaz!". Acusou-o, descansando o corpo contra o balcão, consideravelmente próximo a ele. "E qual flor levará hoje, senhor Kim?".

"Quero rosas brancas, senhor Kim". Minseok repetiu o sobrenome com um sorriso, achando graça nas bochechas cada vez mais coradas. "Elas me lembram você".

A risadinha envergonhada de Junmyeon era um prato cheio para o moreno, que acompanhou com os olhos quando ele se afastou, indo de encontro à estufa onde mantinha as rosas brancas, coincidentemente, também uma de suas favoritas. Arrumou o ramalhete com cuidado, depositando um cartão de visitas da loja entre as flores, envolvendo-as com o plástico transparente com cuidado após cortar os espinhos, e, por fim, mantendo tudo unido por uma fita branca.

Perdeu alguns segundos a mais arrumando os fios loiros antes de retornar à loja, estranhamente, não encontrando mais seu cliente onde o havia deixado. Onde ele estava antes havia apenas um pequeno bilhete preso à algumas notas — bem mais que o bastante para pagar aquele simples buquê —, a caligrafia perfeita chamava a atenção.

"_As flores são para você, rosa branca_".

"Você deveria chamar ele para sair, Junnie". Jongin surgiu como um fantasma, assustando o floricultor a ponto de fazê-lo derrubar o bilhete. "Perdão, ah, isso é tão romântico!".

"Você acha?". Aspirou o perfume das rosas com devoção, ponderando se deveria ou não aceitar aquela sugestão. "Ah, eu não sei fazer essas coisas! Há tanto tempo que não saio com alguém… Desde o… Ah". Respirou fundo ao lembrar do ex-namorado que após anos do término sempre dava um jeito de aparecer em sua vida querendo reatar.

"Minho é passado, não é?". O seu aprendiz falou com um sorriso. _Tão inocente_, pensou o mais velho, balançando a cabeça e retribuindo o sorriso. "Sei que a relação de vocês foi intensa, mas terminaram por que não dava mais certo, não foi?". Porque Minho era ciumento e possessivo, mas o doce Jongin não precisava ter conhecimento dessa parte. "Não é errado se apaixonar de novo, Junnie".

Do fundo de seu coração há muito solitário, Junmyeon desejava que ele estivesse certo.

❀

_"... é o quarto corpo encontrado em um período de seis meses. A polícia suspeita de um assassino em série, visto que todas as vítimas possuem características em comum e foram mortas da mesma maneira"._

O barulho da TV despertou o floricultor de seu sono leve, fazendo-o sentar na cama ainda meio atordoado e sem lembrar quando exatamente pegara no sono. O noticiário da noite ilustrava os acontecimentos recentes de forma alarmante.

_"... todas as vítimas são homens, de estatura mediana e cabelos claros. Todos tiveram as gargantas cortadas e foram encontrados com flores sobre o peito. A polícia ainda não possui suspeitos, apenas pede para qualquer um que se encaixe nestas características tenha cuidado. Os ataques parecem acontecer sempre no mesmo horário, entre as 18h00 e 20h00"._

A menção das flores tão belas em meio a uma série de crimes hediondos fez um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo ainda sonolento, e Junmyeon não deixou de reparar como se encaixava tão bem naquele padrão de vítima.

"_É apenas uma coincidência_". Pensou, sentindo a tão conhecida sensação de pavor tomar conta de seu corpo e mente. "_Uma assustadora coincidência_".

_"... o assassino das flores parece ser alguém sem escrúpulos. A polícia pede a quem possuir alguma pista ou informação concreta, que possa vir a contribuir para as investigações, que entre em contato imediatamente. Até amanhã"._

O noticiário chegou ao fim e um programa de auditório tomou seu lugar, obrigando-o a levantar de vez e desligar o aparelho de TV. Arrastou os pés até a pequena cozinha que ficava separada do quarto por uma parede fina, remoendo com desprazer todas as informações aterradoras.

Coragem jamais fora uma característica sua. Ele temia tudo o que fugisse de seu controle, fosse o escuro, trovões ou barulhos estranhos durante a noite. Entretanto, aquele medo que o assolava era o pior de todos: medo do desconhecido, um temor constante de não saber o que o esperava logo ali na esquina, do lado de fora de seu recanto florido e supostamente seguro. Odiava ser sensível daquela forma.

Seu corpo se acomodou à uma das duas cadeiras que a pequena mesa redonda usada para as refeições possuía; todo o seu dinheiro havia sido investido no imóvel que agora funcionava como floricultura e moradia, a mobília daquele andar provinha em boa parte dos acúmulos do sótão da senhora Do, mãe de Kyungsoo, e alguma coisa ou outra que trouxera consigo da casa dos pais. A mente tão fértil criava teorias acerca dos crimes recentes, tornando seu modesto lar um lugar realmente assustador.

Verificou o horário no relógio de parede, passava um pouco das oito horas da noite. Sabia que pelo horário Jongdae estaria nos braços de sua namorada, não queria incomodá-lo com besteiras enquanto aproveitava o tempo livre do trabalho ao lado da pessoa que amava. Por outro lado, Kyungsoo encerrava o expediente em seu escritório às 18h00, assim como ele fazia em sua floricultura e era provável que a atividade noturna mais relevante que ele poderia ter em uma sexta-feira como aquela seria ficar jogado no sofá até a madrugada.

Não restou dúvidas: discou o número do amigo já gravado em sua mente por anos de convivência e esperou que ele atendesse.

"Jun? Aconteceu algo?". A voz grossa e familiar trazia uma sensação de conforto, fazendo-o se sentir menos solitário apesar do assombro ainda presente.

"Boa noite para você também". Acompanhou a risada baixa que ele soltou. "Não é nada, apenas preciso conversar um pouco e distrair a cabeça. Viu os noticiários? Acho que acabei ficando impressionado demais...".

"Vi sim. Terrível, não acha?". A amizade de longa data não permitia a Junmyeon esconder suas fraquezas, Kyungsoo conhecia todas elas assim como seus medos mais profundos. "Não deveria ficar assistindo essas coisas, Jun, sabe como você é sensível…". Houve uma longa pausa onde apenas se podia ouvir a respiração pesada do Do. "Pede uma pizza e algumas cervejas, chego aí em vinte minutos".

A ligação já havia sido encerrada antes que pudesse agradecer, deixando-o na companhia do próprio temor mais uma vez. Após pedir o jantar sugerido pelo amigo, tentou distrair a mente aflita com vídeos engraçados no _Youtube_, atividade que não surtiu efeito por um período muito longo, uma vez que os olhos nervosos buscavam o relógio a todo momento, chegando a contar os tic-tacs com devoção por minutos seguidos até que, por fim, a campainha tocasse no andar de baixo.

A escadaria que levava à floricultura era estreita e iluminada por uma única lâmpada amarelada e fraca. A luz fantasmagórica formava sombras assustadoras conforme ele descia os degraus de madeira e os rangidos faziam par com a respiração ruidosa que escapava pelos lábios avermelhados. Quando finalmente chegou à recepção pôde com alívio constatar a imagem do melhor amigo através do vidro e das grades ornamentadas da porta de entrada. Não estava mais sozinho.

"Seu salvador chegou". Kyungsoo abraçou-o com carinho ao entrar, deixando um afago carinhoso sobre os cabelos claros. "Tudo bem?".

"Bem melhor. Obrigado por vir".

Ser um ano mais velho que os dois amigos não fazia Junmyeon ser quem recebia menos atenção, pelo contrário, seu jeito envergonhado e assustado tornavam-no o mais mimado do grupo. Conheciam-se desde pequenos pela amizade que as três famílias nutriam, logo, nada conseguiria destruir o vínculo tão profundo que construíram com o passar dos anos.

Podia-se dizer que a diferença clara entre personalidades fora o maior desafio no começo, entretanto, as características distintas acabaram por uni-los mais ainda. Jongdae, com seu sorriso fácil e piadas bobas, Junmyeon, com seus sonhos tão discrepantes à sua realidade, e Kyungsoo, que quase sempre era a voz da razão entre os três; ninguém conseguia separá-los.

Isso se seguiu quando juntos ingressaram na faculdade, os dois primeiros escolhendo medicina – um por amor, outro por pressão familiar –, enquanto Kyungsoo, com sua mente geniosa, optara por cursar direito. Ainda faltava alguns anos para Jongdae terminar a faculdade e dar início à sua especialização, ao passo que Kyungsoo já atuava como advogado apesar de muitos desconfiarem de sua competência por conta da pouca idade.

"Desculpa te fazer vir até aqui...". Junmyeon sussurrou, enrolando-se com o cobertor como uma criança assustada assim que chegaram ao andar superior, mantendo somente o rosto para fora. "Eu realmente estava morrendo de medo, isso tudo mexeu demais comigo".

Os olhos redondos e brilhantes se desprenderam do filme em desenho animado que passava na TV e se dedicaram a observar cada detalhe do rosto angelical do floricultor, aninhado em sua cama como um filhotinho assustado. Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno e balançou a cabeça.

"Não precisa ter medo, nada vai acontecer a você, ok? Eu entendo ficar com medo… Eu ficaria também, mas você precisa manter a calma, Jun".

O jantar chegou interrompendo brevemente a conversa. Kyungsoo pagou, apesar da insistência de Junmyeon em compensar o fato de tê-lo feito sair de casa. Mas este não demorou a desistir da discussão; Do era tão teimoso quando ele próprio, então, aproveitou para relatar as observações que fizera acerca do perfil das vítimas e de como aquilo o assombrava.

"Vou passar a noite com você hoje, tudo bem?". Kyungsoo falou antes de dar uma mordida generosa no pedaço de pizza que segurava.

A tranquilidade e o alívio inundaram o peito do Kim ao final daquela frase. Ele provavelmente não conseguiria dormir se passasse a noite com aqueles pensamentos temerosos enchendo sua cabeça de teorias absurdas sobre um assassino que poderia estar à espreita em qualquer canto escuro.

Assim como faziam quando crianças, dividiram a cama sem problema algum, já que ambos possuíam a estatura pequena o bastante para deitar lado a lado sem se tornar incômodo. Kyungsoo permaneceu velando-o até que possuísse a certeza de que o amigo estivesse realmente dormindo para fechar os olhos e deixar o sono envolvê-lo da mesma forma.

Naquela noite, Junmyeon se sentiu seguro e até dormiu além do horário de costume, acordando com o cheiro acolhedor do café da manhã preparado por Kyungsoo. Não conseguiria jamais expressar em palavras o quanto ele era uma benção em sua vida, cuidando de si como se fosse seu irmão mais velho quando deveria acontecer justamente o contrário.

"Já disse que você é um anjo?". Perguntou-lhe na manhã seguinte, ainda com os cabelos em uma bagunça e olhos inchados pelo sono. "Ah, café!".

"Não vá se acostumando". Kyungsoo dizia isso, mas jamais perdia uma oportunidade de colocar um sorriso no rosto bonito do mais velho. "Eu não vou poder ficar para comer, Jun. Meus pais estão há dias insistindo para que eu passasse o final de semana por lá. Ele me deserdarão caso eu atrase". Segurou o rosto do amigo entre as mãos para deixar um beijo demorado em sua testa, encarando-o, sério, por alguns segundos, mas logo suavizando a expressão. "Não vai acontecer nada com você, eu prometo. Qualquer coisa me ligue, tudo bem?".

O floricultor apenas assentiu, bem mais tranquilo agora que os raios solares adentravam a cozinha. Talvez algumas horas trabalhando na estufa clareasse sua mente por completo.

"Tudo bem, dirija com cuidado". Acompanhou Kyungsoo pelas escadas estreitas, não deixando de reparar como durante o dia elas pareciam bem menos assustadoras do que sua mente sugerira na noite anterior. "Me mande mensagem quando chegar, sim? Obrigado… Por passar a noite comigo".

"Não tem motivo para agradecer, _melhores amigos são para isso_". Antes de sair pela porta, o moreno parou ao lado do balcão e dali apanhou alguns cartões de visita da floricultura, erguendo-os no ar. "Vou levar alguns desses, os do escritório acabaram. Ah! Você pode fazer um buquê de flores vermelhas? Sabe como minha mãe adora...".

"Claro!". Respondeu animado, correndo para a estufa e colhendo as rosas da cor desejada; um clássico e a mais pedida sempre que a intenção era presentear alguém querido. "Mande um oi para a sua mãe, faz tempo que não a vejo". Seguiu o procedimento de retirar os espinhos antes de embrulhar o ramalhete com o plástico translúcido. "Pronto, por minha conta".

"Ah, pare com isso!". Kyungsoo abriu a carteira e tirou dali algumas notas, sequer aceitando o troco. "Mando mensagem quando chegar lá!".

Esperou que Do entrasse no carro preto estacionado em frente à floricultura, certificando-se de ter trancado a porta para então voltar ao andar superior e terminar o café da manhã antes de se dedicar por completo às suas flores.

Era seu melhor tranquilizante em momentos como aquele.

❀

O _Oásis das Flores_ fazia juz ao seu nome, sendo um recanto de paz e tranquilidade, mas quando Junmyeon estava sozinho, imerso no trabalho e aproveitando a companhia das músicas de seu celular, o local se transformava em um refúgio.

Costumavam rir dele no colégio quando dizia amar as canções de Chopin, Tchaikovsky ou Beethoven, algo que o revoltava a ponto de derramar lágrimas em abundância pelos olhos brilhantes. Ora, o que tinha de tão errado em gostar de música clássica? Não fazia isso na intenção de fingir-se de culto ou superior aos demais, realmente sentia um acalento inexplicável diante das notas magníficas que lhe agraciava os ouvidos no final do dia, quando deitava em sua cama e fechava os olhos para descansar.

Naquele momento, embalado por Für Elise, cuidava de um bonsai de cerejeira. Não fazia muito tempo que havia adquirido aquele vaso e ainda era um aprendiz na arte de cultivar bonsai, entretanto, a pequena árvore começava a dar os primeiros sinais que floresceria em breve, enchendo o peito do floricultor de felicidade.

Herdara o amor pelas flores de sua avó materna, a mulher mais doce que ele já tivera o prazer de conhecer e conviver por dezesseis anos de sua vida. Lembrava com carinho da infância — quando passava as férias na casa da senhora Kim —, atento aos ensinamentos que ela possuía acerca das belas flores de seu extenso jardim. Não houve dia mais triste do que quando ela se fora, seguido do dia em que seus pais venderam a casa com o lindo jardim, sem se importar se o local era importante para ele.

Eram só flores, afinal. Mal sabiam eles que as flores eram tudo para Junmyeon.

A campainha soou, assustando-o momentaneamente. Geralmente a floricultura ficava aberta aos sábados até o horário do almoço, mas naquele dia em específico pretendia se dar um descanso merecido após a noite passada.

Deixou de lado as luvas e o avental de ferramentas para atender ao chamado, conseguindo visualizar seu cliente favorito ainda da estufa, através do vidro. Não diria que era apaixonado por Kim Minseok, afinal, não conheciam um ao outro mais a fundo, mas mentiria se dissesse não estar, no mínimo, interessado. Ele era bonito, gentil, sempre o enchia de elogios e parecia interessado no que ele tinha a dizer, mesmo que o ambiente de trabalho limitasse muito o rumo do assunto.

"Olá". Abriu a porta para que ele entrasse, estranhando a visita. Ainda que ele sempre frequentasse o lugar quase que diariamente, não era costume vir aos finais de semana. "Estou surpreso em vê-lo hoje".

"Estava apenas passando...". Um sorriso pequeno moldou os lábios finos conforme os olhos felinos analisava a expressão alheia com atenção. Ele parecia tomar nota de cada pequeno detalhe. "Perdão, minhas desculpas são bem esfarrapadas, a verdade é que eu apenas queria vê-lo".

Os batimentos cardíacos chegavam a ser ensurdecedores naquele momento, suas bochechas coradas eram um divertimento à parte para ele.

"Me ver…? Oh, eu teria vestido algo melhor que pijamas...". Junmyeon não fizera questão de retirar as roupas de dormir após o café da manhã.

"Como se precisasse de roupas sofisticadas para ser bonito...". Ele riu, mostrando os dentes pequenos e branquinhos. "Sim, estou aqui para vê-lo. Na verdade, vim convidá-lo para um jantar, se você aceitar".

Como um adolescente experimentando as borboletas no estômago pela primeira vez, Junmyeon sorriu com toda sua doçura ao aceitar tal convite. Merecia aquilo, certo? Tanto tempo havia se passado desde o término de seu relacionamento, era hora de oferecer a alguém uma chance. O convite pareceu mais tentador vindo naquele momento de fragilidade e medo. Um tempo ao lado de Minseok poderia afastar de sua mente os pensamentos incômodos acerca do estranho mal que assolava a pequena cidade, ceifando a vida de jovens inocentes. Isso sem citar que dali a alguns dias seria seu aniversário; o jantar parecia ser um presente perfeito caído do céu.

Ele não viu problemas em esperá-lo tomar um banho e trocar de roupas. Parecia tão ansioso para aquele encontro quanto o floricultor, que cantarolava ao ensaboar o corpo e lavar todo o receio, mandando para o ralo o sangue seco das feridas que o tempo ao lado de Minho deixara em seu corpo. O ciúme abusivo o magoava, impedia-o de fazer as coisas que gostava e, por fim, matou o amor que um dia dominou seu peito como grama macia em um jardim após a chuva, restando apenas flores murchas no lugar. Agora, livre das marcas do passado, poderia se permitir amar outra vez.

Como uma flor desabrochando, vestiu-se da melhor forma possível sem que parecesse exagerado, perfumando-se com sua colônia favorita e, por fim, descendo as escadas enquanto engolia a ansiedade. Junmyeon não desejava estragar sua chance logo no primeiro encontro por mero descuido de suas emoções, sempre tão explícitas para quem quisesse ver.

A conversa era tranquila, Minseok parecia feliz em apenas ouvi-lo falando de seus gostos pessoais, admirando cada um dos gestos alheios, como as risadas tímidas e o modo como seus dedos sempre tocavam os fios claros quando se sentia envergonhado. Não foram tão longe, havia muitos restaurantes próximos à floricultura e não demoraram a encontrar um que agradasse a ambos.

"Me fala um pouco de você! Estou curioso". Junmyeon estava com o rosto apoiado em ambas as mãos, ostentando um belo sorriso e olhos brilhantes. Lindo, na opinião de Minseok.

"Não sou tão interessante...". Ele respirou fundo ao ajeitar o corpo sobre a cadeira, sem desviar o olhar por um segundo. "Bom, trabalho como bibliotecário no período da manhã e parte da tarde. Sou apaixonado por livros desde pequeno, meus pais possuíam uma grande coleção em casa nessa época". Desviou os olhos pela primeira vez, parecendo olhar além de Junmyeon, atravessando a janela que os separava da rua que aos poucos era tomada pelas sombras da noite. "Hoje minha coleção é bem menor, mas estou tentando aumentá-la aos poucos".

Antes que o floricultor pudesse enchê-lo com mais perguntas, o garçom trouxe a garrafa de vinho que havia sido pedida minutos antes, servindo as duas taças generosamente antes de deixá-los a sós mais uma vez.

"Nunca parei para pensar nisso, mas até que combina com você". Experimentaram do vinho juntos após um brinde. Doce e suave. "Fico feliz em saber mais do meu melhor cliente".

"Oh, bom saber que sou seu melhor cliente". Minseok sorriu abertamente dessa vez, ainda mantendo a taça de vinho em mãos para mais um gole. "Não sabia que gostava tanto de flores até ver seu sorriso enquanto arrumava os vasos na entrada da floricultura".

A confissão repentina causou um burburinho engraçado no estômago de Junmyeon pela segunda vez naquela noite. Ele poderia jurar que a qualquer momento morreria de vergonha graças aos elogios tão espontâneos.

"Você adora me deixar sem graça, certo?".

"Apenas fui sincero, rosa branca". Deu-lhe uma piscadela seguida de uma risada contida, inclinando-se levemente sobre a mesa por um momento apenas para olhá-lo melhor. "Não sei dizer o que é mais bonito: as flores ou você. Às vezes penso que é impossível separá-los, como se um fosse complemento do outro".

"Ok, senhor Kim, está ganhando meu coração dessa forma!". As bochechas pareciam em brasa quando pousou as mãos ali, fugindo do olhar intenso que ele direcionava em sua direção. "Fico feliz com a comparação, flores são importantes demais para mim".

O silêncio que se seguiu após a conversa era amigável, visto que uma música tranquila inundava o restaurante, trazendo consigo uma sensação de proteção e calmaria. Era como se naquele lugar estivessem protegidos do que os aguardava nas ruas escuras além da calçada.

O jantar não tardou a chegar, fazendo a conversa retornar naturalmente e tomando outros rumos além das flores. Junmyeon sentiu-se confortável para contar como havia sido incrivelmente libertador desistir do curso de medicina para se dedicar aos seus sonhos e do quanto sentia por ainda assim não ter o apoio dos pais. O moreno não era de falar muito, mas se caracterizava como um bom ouvinte para a voz doce e relatos animados do outro Kim.

Descobriram o gosto musical parecido; Minseok amava clássicos e essa informação fez o coração do floricultor dar um salto animado. A diferença de idade também era mínima, sendo o homem de olhos felinos mais velho que Junmyeon por um ano. Ao fim do jantar, sentiam-se mais próximos do que antes e o clima parecia ter esquentado entre eles — ou talvez fosse apenas a garrafa de vinho já vazia sobre a mesa.

"Foi bom passar esse tempo ao seu lado. Confesso que fiquei com medo de você rejeitar o convite". O bibliotecário andava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, os olhos perdidos no cinza da calçada. "Você gostou?".

"Foi maravilhoso". Surpreendendo ao mais velho, Junmyeon tomou-lhe o braço entre os seus, deixando a cabeça repousar em seu ombro. "Eu estava precisando disso, obrigado".

O medo que sentia na noite anterior parecia ter se esvaído por completo. Distrair a cabeça daqueles pensamentos terríveis e diversificar um pouco a rotina havia sido uma boa escolha. Até os passos pareciam mais leves enquanto caminhava pela rua sem medo das sombras, sentia-se seguro ao lado dele.

Entretanto, como um presságio agourento, uma sombra ao longe chamou sua atenção. Conforme se aproximavam de sua tão amada floricultura, a imagem escura revelava ser um homem alto que tentava a todo custo abrir a porta, balançando as grades e proferindo xingamentos com uma voz familiar ao Kim mais novo. Uma voz que lhe causava arrepios.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Minho?". Perguntou, calmo, ainda que seu corpo tremesse junto ao de Minseok, deixando-o tão apreensivo quanto o próprio floricultor. "Por favor, vá embora".

"Por que não atende minhas ligações? Eu… Quem é esse com você?". O moreno se aproximou a passos vacilantes, parecia estar sob o efeito de álcool visto a voz enrolada e o cheiro forte.

"Não se aproxime". Em um movimento rápido, Minseok empurrou Junmyeon para trás do próprio corpo, protegendo-o como um escudo, ainda que fosse bons centímetros mais baixo que o homem embriagado. "Ele disse para você ir embora, não disse?".

Minho deu mais um passo em direção ao ex-namorado, ignorando completamente a presença do outro homem.

"Eu mudei, juro que mudei! _Eu faria qualquer coisa por você_, Junmyeon...". A voz embargada — tanto pela bebida quanto pelas lágrimas — fazia o estômago do floricultor revirar, uma sensação oposta a das borboletas que o acariciavam com suas asas gentis quando estava ao lado de Minseok. "Me dê outra chance, eu imploro de joelhos se precisar". O moreno falou um pouco mais alto, segurando o amado pelo braço sem cuidado, fazendo-o choramingar pela dor ao tentar se livrar daquele aperto que machucava seu braço.

"Não vê que ele tem medo de você?". Minseok trouxe Junmyeon para perto de si, livrando-o daquele aperto e o protegendo com o próprio corpo, o floricultor estava apavorado. "Vamos entrar, venha". Falou com a voz doce, diferente do tom sério que usara com Minho. "Ele não vai fazer nada com você".

O ex-namorado do floricultor observava a cena com descrença, sentindo a raiva estremecer cada músculo seu enquanto aquele desconhecido conduzia seu amado para dentro do estabelecimento sem um pingo de medo em sua expressão.

"Quem você pensa que é?!". Minho rosnou, puxando o homem de cabelos negros pelo braço assim que Junmyeon entrou na floricultura. Os olhos dele brilhavam como se estivessem em chamas, o que o assustava apesar da clara vantagem que possuía por sua altura. "Ele é meu, sempre foi e sempre será. Então seja esperto e suma da minha frente ou… Eu acabo com você".

"Minho, vá embora!". Junmyeon arrastou Minseok para o interior da floricultura, para longe do aperto enraivecido do mais alto, trancando a porta com rapidez ainda que suas mãos estivessem trêmulas. "Se você não sair, eu vou chamar a polícia".

Ele esperou alguns minutos em silêncio enquanto a silhueta do ex-namorado sumia de seu campo de visão. O choro fora inevitável, inundando seu peito com uma força tremenda conforme deixava o corpo cair ao chão, sendo amparado pelos braços firmes e convidativos do outro Kim.

"Eu estou aqui, ele já foi". Minseok sussurrava, acarinhando os fios claros com devoção e sussurrando palavras de conforto. "Está tudo bem agora. Ele te machucou?".

"Meu braço dói um pouco, mas não é nada demais… Desculpe por tudo isso...".

"Ei, ei! Não é sua culpa, Junmyeon!". Tomou o rosto bonito e molhado por lágrimas entre as mãos, encarando-o nos olhos ao tornar a falar: "Você não fez nada de errado, meu bem".

As palavras e toques gentis em suas bochechas faziam o pânico se dissipar, transformando Minho em uma ameaçava distante, sendo esquecido conforme a proximidade dos rostos aumentava. Os olhos escuros pareciam enxergar sua alma, tão próximos que podia ver com clareza as veias avermelhadas em sua esclera.

"Tudo bem...". O mais novo piscou para afastar as lágrimas mais rapidamente, podendo assim admirar o rosto alheio com mais nitidez.

"Você quer que eu passe a noite aqui?". Minseok perguntou calmamente, deslizando os dedos com delicadeza pelas bochechas coradas pelo choro.

"Não precisa". Junmyeon falou contra o próprio desejo. Por mais que o quisesse ali para acalentá-lo e protegê-lo durante a noite, acreditava que aquele talvez não fosse o melhor momento. "Eu vou ficar bem, prometo".

O bibliotecário suspirou, levantando-se e auxiliando Junmyeon para que fizesse o mesmo. Permaneceram alguns segundos trocando olhares até que o moreno tomasse a iniciativa de dar um passo e beijá-lo delicadamente na testa; apenas um encostar gentil de lábios contra a pele macia antes de se afastar com um sorriso e anunciar que iria para casa.

"Até amanhã?". Junmyeon assentiu, envergonhado pelo carinho inocente. "Feche bem as portas e...". Disse, pegando um papel do bolso, a nota fiscal do restaurante, anotando ali um número de telefone. "Se ele voltar, não deixe de me ligar e eu venho correndo, ok?".

"Tudo bem, eu prometo". Sorriu docemente, encostando o rosto ao batente enquanto o admirava. "Tome cuidado você também, por favor".

Ainda permaneceu um tempo observando Minseok se afastando e virando a esquina antes de trancar a porta como ele havia lhe pedido. Junmyeon encontrou segurança em meio aos lençóis; como um bobo apaixonado, ele escondia o rosto sob o tecido, como se estivesse sendo observado por alguém invisível que o julgava por estar tão feliz com um ato bobo como um beijo na testa.

Adormeceu ansioso para o dia seguinte, repassando cada momento bom daquela noite, fugindo do medo que seu passado causava ao vir mais uma vez tentar penetrar sua vida.

Não permitiria que Minho estragasse sua felicidade mais uma vez.

❀

O dia anterior ao aniversário de Junmyeon amanheceu gelado. Não um frio agradável como fazia nos dias anteriores, mas um frio intenso e seco que tornava o dia triste e afastava as pessoas da floricultura.

"O tempo esfriou, não é?". Jongin tinha a ponta do nariz vermelha ainda que usasse dois casacos e um gorro para proteger as orelhas. "Ontem estava tão agradável, acho que a natureza também se entristece com os assassinatos que vêm acontecendo".

"Algo novo?". O floricultor perguntou, encolhendo-se em seu casaco duas vezes maior que o próprio corpo, as mãos bem escondidas nos bolsos quentinhos.

"Não soube?! Encontraram mais um corpo esta semana. Não conseguiram nem reconhecer o pobre coitado, o rosto estava desfigurado". O garoto respirou fundo, tremendo dos pés a cabeça e dessa vez não era pelo frio. "Minha mãe nem queria que eu fosse ao colégio, está morrendo de medo".

"E ela está certíssima. Mesmo durante o dia, andar sozinho em um cenário desses é perigoso! Não tem como pegar carona com alguém?". O sorriso apaixonado de Jongin acabou por fazer o mais velho sorrir também. Ah, adolescentes! "Chanyeol de novo? Quando vai chamá-lo para sair, Jongin?".

O adolescente deu de ombros, era tímido demais para confessar seu amor pelo colega de sala.

"Tenho medo que ele se afaste, sei lá...". O jovem deixou o corpo descansar em uma das cadeiras, roubando um biscoito do pratinho que ficava sobre a mesa, ainda que tivesse acabado de almoçar. "O que você acha?".

O floricultor quis rir, balançar a cabeça e dizer que não era o melhor no quesito romance, uma vez que seu único namoro se transformara em uma relação abusiva. Também quis bagunçar os cabelos castanhos do adolescente e incentivá-lo a investir no amigo; se não desse certo seria apenas um aprendizado a mais para a vida.

Entretanto, nada disso aconteceu.

A porta de entrada foi aberta com um estrondo, quase fazendo o vidro espatifar, e por ela entrou um homem de sobrancelhas marcantes e olhar sério, seguido por outros dois homens trajando roupas idênticas. A arma em suas mãos apontava na direção do floricultor, que nada fez além de erguer os braços em rendição, sendo prontamente algemado por um deles.

"Kim Junmyeon, você está preso sob acusação de homicídio".


	2. Andando sobre espinhos

Ao longo de sua carreira como investigador de polícia, Wu Yifan já vira coisas que deixariam qualquer um noites sem dormir, todavia, era a primeira vez em anos que uma série de assassinatos mexia tanto consigo.

Através do espelho de duas faces, ele podia observar o suspeito sem ser visto. O homem chorava compulsivamente desde que fora trazido à delegacia, tal ato com certeza era incomum para alguém com o perfil do _assassino das flores_. Kim Junmyeon parecia mais uma criança assustada do que um assassino em série perigoso, mas uma coisa que Yifan havia aprendido com seu tempo de serviço era que as aparências enganam e muitas vezes nossos olhos buscavam uma visão inocente para camuflar o horror da realidade.

A pressão da mídia sobre a polícia para encontrar logo um culpado vinha consumindo-o há meses, juntamente com a falta de pistas e, de repente, tudo parecia ter sido jogado de bandeja em suas mãos. Junmyeon era o suspeito perfeito; tudo apontava para ele como culpado, a junção de todos esses fatos o levou a pedir a prisão preventiva assim que encontraram o corpo da quinta vítima dias atrás. Ele precisava apenas de uma confirmação da compatibilidade entre as amostras de DNA coletadas assim que ele chegara à delegacia com o material encontrado na cena do crime para finalmente conseguir um mandado de prisão.

"O que você achou dele?". Byun Baekhyun, seu parceiro de investigação entrou na sala com dois copos grandes de café em mãos, entregando um deles para o colega. "Não parece um assassino… Ele ainda está chorando?".

"Obrigado. Ele não parou desde que o algemamos na floricultura". Falava com seriedade, sem desgrudar os olhos do rosto avermelhado e molhado por lágrimas do acusado, aquilo começava a tirá-lo do sério. "Não sei o que pensar ainda, vamos esperar ele se tranquilizar para entrar".

Seguir a carreira policial havia sido puramente uma influência de seu pai adotivo. Zhang Yixing apareceu em sua vida aos dezessete anos durante uma festa comunitária organizada pelo orfanato onde morava desde seus dois anos de idade. Lembrava como o policial de cabelos escuros o observava de longe, afastado das crianças. Yifan era o mais velho entre os órfãos e sabia que logo teria de deixar o único lar que conhecia e se virar mundo afora.

A nacionalidade em comum os aproximara; ambos eram chineses, assim denunciava os documentos deixados na bolsa que o acompanhava quando fora deixado na porta do orfanato. Descobrira mais tarde que a mãe também havia escrito uma carta relatando seus motivos, um pedaço de papel manchado e amassado — que ele guardava até os dias atuais em sua carteira — e que continha uma triste história de amor unilateral, onde sua genitora deixara para trás a China, seguindo o que seu coração mandava, para no fim ser abandonada com uma criança de colo à própria sorte. Admirava-a por ter aguentado tudo sozinha durante dois anos até tomar a decisão de colocá-lo para adoção, garantindo-lhe, assim, uma vida melhor do que as ruas frias onde mais tarde encontraria sua morte; ele soubera de tal fato com a ajuda do senhor Zhang anos depois.

O dia mais feliz da vida de Yifan fora quando finalmente desceu a pequena escadaria de seu antigo lar. Ainda que o amasse, agora possuía uma família de verdade, mesmo que ela se reduzisse à apenas um policial que logo completaria quarenta anos e possuía uma risada engraçada. Estava no último ano da faculdade de direito quando Zhang se envolveu em um tiroteio, perdendo a vida antes mesmo de chegar ao hospital e levando consigo um pedaço do coração de seu filho adotivo, que vira naquela tragédia uma motivação a mais para seguir a mesma carreira do pai ao fim da graduação.

Agora, três anos após a tragédia e de sua promessa feita à beira do caixão de que lhe traria orgulho, Yifan não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do floricultor que aos poucos parava de chorar, ainda que tremesse dos pés à cabeça devido aos soluços secos. Quanto mais o observava, mais ele se sentia incomodado. Apesar de o bom senso lhe dizer para não julgá-lo pela aparência inofensiva, seu instinto gritava que haviam cometido um erro ao prender àquele homem.

"Vou entrar". Falou, erguendo o corpo avantajado da cadeira confortável e seguindo para a sala de interrogatório. Como procedimento padrão, levou consigo uma garrafa de água para o suspeito. "Boa noite, Junmyeon. Meu nome é Wu Yifan, podemos conversar um pouco?".

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui?! Eu sou inocente!". A voz do homem parecia ter se esvaído quase por completo, soando como um miado rouco quando falava. Junmyeon estava assustado. Desde que ele chegara ali ninguém respondia às suas perguntas, já haviam colhido amostras de saliva para exame e alguns fios de cabelo, bem como tirado algumas fotos de seu corpo, principalmente de seu braço ainda ferido do encontro com Minho dias atrás. "Por favor, eu juro que não matei ninguém!".

"Se acalme, por favor". O tom frio que o investigador usava para consigo causava calafrios no floricultor, que cada vez mais se encolhia na cadeira dura. "Você está sendo acusado de assassinar cinco pessoas. É uma acusação grave, senhor Kim".

O choque era claro no rosto bonito e ainda corado pelo choro recente, Junmyeon parecia horrorizado com a informação.

"Eu… Por que…? Eu nunca...". Ele falava entre gaguejos, voltando ao estado de choro constante que se encontrava antes. "Eu juro, senhor...".

"Conhece o Assassino das Flores?". O nome conhecido chamou a atenção do floricultor, obrigando-o a erguer os olhos inchados para encarar o investigador. "Isso… Estava no corpo da vítima encontrada há alguns dias". Empurrou um saco plástico para o centro da mesa, observando com atenção os olhos escuros se arregalando diante do objeto. "Reconhece, senhor Kim?".

"É… É o cartão de visitas da minha loja, senhor". Ainda possuía o olhar sobre o pequeno cartão, a rosa branca que o ilustrava manchada com o sangue de alguém que perdera a vida, tal imagem o assombrava.

A mente de Junmyeon encontrava-se bagunçada demais naquele momento para construir uma teoria que pudesse explicar como o cartão havia parado em uma cena de crime. O pânico tomava conta de seu corpo mais uma vez, as flores deixadas sobre os corpos, o cartão que remetia à sua floricultura, tudo apontava para ele.

"É melhor contratar um bom advogado, senhor Kim". Entregou a garrafa de água ao suspeito, todavia, Junmyeon não sentia a mínima vontade de beber água, ainda que sentisse a garganta cada vez mais seca.

O pavor mais uma vez brincava com seu corpo, uma verdadeira marionete rendida às tragédias do destino e do horror que invadia sua vida sem pena. Os sentidos se esvaíam aos poucos, levando seu corpo ao chão enquanto a voz do policial ficava cada vez mais distante.

❀

Os barulho incessante de passos contra o piso começava a irritar o investigador, compenetrado em fazer anotações na ficha do acusado.

"Baekhyun, por favor, você pode sentar um pouco?" Pediu-lhe, atraindo o olhar do parceiro de equipe. "O que aconteceu?". Após uma última anotação em lápis nos papéis, Yifan fechou a pasta e dispôs seu olhar ao jovem investigador.

"Ele está desacordado há quase vinte e quatro horas, e os resultados ainda não saíram." O outro homem largou o corpo em uma das cadeiras giratórias do escritório que dividiam na delegacia. "Sabe que logo o período que podemos mantê-lo aqui se esgotará e teremos de liberá-lo, certo?".

O investigador mais alto apenas assentiu, pousando o rosto em uma das mãos para analisar o parceiro. Baekhyun ainda era jovem e aquele tipo de caso o deixava eufórico.

"Eu sei disso, mas não podemos fazer mais nada além de esperar. Desde que o trouxemos para cá a mídia não sai do nosso pé, tenho medo que isso acabe por nos atrapalhar." Yifan suspirou, ajeitando os cabelos escuros com as pontas dos dedos ao lembrar de como os jornais pareciam sedentos para noticiar a prisão de um culpado, pensava ele que até mais do que desejar uma justiça, de fato. No final eles queriam apenas audiência, como verdadeiros carniceiros.

"Ele acordou". Uma moça de cabelos presos em um coque e rosto jovial espiou através da porta após bater contra a madeira levemente, sorrindo para os dois investigadores e causando um rubor no rosto de Byun.

"Obrigado, Joohyun." Yifan curvou levemente a cabeça para a enfermeira antes que ela voltasse ao seu trabalho. "Mais tarde alguns amigos dele estarão aqui para prestar depoimento". Yifan se ajeitou na cadeira para encarar o parceiro de trabalho, que ainda parecia afetado pelo breve encontro com a moça. "Acho que o resultado sairá antes que ele seja liberado, não se preocupe".

E de fato, Yifan não se enganara quanto a isso. Antes que as quarenta e oito horas que poderiam mantê-lo sob vigilância chegassem ao fim, os resultados dos testes de DNA chegaram à delegacia e, pela expressão do investigador de origem chinesa, o resultado era o esperado. Poderiam finalmente levá-lo à penitenciária.

Foi tarefa de Byun cumprir essa tarefa, uma vez que Wu estava ocupado colhendo depoimentos para contribuir com o caso. Adentrou a enfermaria onde ele ainda repousava, encontrando um jovem abatido e de olhos inchados.

"Olá, Junmyeon. Sou Byun Baekhyun e estou responsável pelo seu caso assim como o investigador Wu". Ele falou rapidamente, ocupando um espaço para sentar na cama dura onde o acusado se encontrava. "Você será transferido para uma prisão de segurança máxima. Pronto para ir?".

Ainda que desejasse mais uma vez gritar que não era culpado de nada que o acusavam, nada disse, apenas deixou-se ser algemado e levado pelos corredores acinzentados até o lado externo da delegacia. Uma quantidade considerável de pessoas gritavam palavras de ódio em sua direção, sendo contidos pelos policiais que formavam um caminho com o corpo para que chegasse com segurança à viatura que o levaria ao seu destino final; o dia de seu aniversário havia sido transformado em um inferno.

Os gritos magoavam-no profundamente. Eles pediam sua morte para que pagasse pelos crimes que não havia cometido, avançavam como cães raivosos tentando furar a barreira de policiais para atingi-lo. Ainda era possível ouvi-los pouco antes do veículo virar a esquina, o sol já havia se posto, embora não conseguisse decifrar que horas eram exatamente, sequer fazia ideia de quanto tempo passara desacordado após o desmaio na sala de interrogatório.

A penitenciária de segurança máxima não ficava tão distante da delegacia. Saindo da cidade, demoraram cerca de dez minutos para chegar à grande construção acinzentada e protegida por paredões imensos. Junmyeon passou por uma revista desconfortável, precisando deixar suas roupas acolhedoras para trás e usar o uniforme alaranjado dos recém-chegados. Também colheram seus dados e telefones de pessoas próximas para contato antes de levá-lo para a sua nova moradia.

O caminho até as celas era gelado, os olhos cansados e ainda inchados pelo choro recente analisavam cada pedaço do novo espaço, sentindo-se mal somente em pensar que ali seria seu lar a partir daquele dia. Tudo piorou ao entrar no bloco onde ficavam os detentos, o ar ali parecia mais denso, ainda que fosse somente impressão da mente confusa e assustada do floricultor. Os outros presos pareciam farejar seu medo, alinhando-se rente às portas e espiando através da janela de vidro grosso para conhecer o novo morador da prisão, oferecendo sorrisos assustadores e até algumas palavras sujas. O choro retornava, avassalador, causando ardência nos olhos exaustos e o obrigando a abaixar a cabeça para não demonstrar toda a sua fraqueza.

"Não brincaria com ele se fosse vocês". Byun falou sem olhar para algum detento em específico, parando em frente a uma cela com a porta aberta e esperando que Junmyeon entrasse ainda algemado.

"O que o cachorrinho assustado fez?". O detento da cela em frente a de Junmyeon apoiou ambas as mãos no vidro, direcionando um olhar felino ao recém-chegado. "Parece um bebê chorão para mim".

O policial pediu para que Junmyeon estendesse as mãos através do único espaço aberto na porta, além dos buracos no vidro destinados à respiração e comunicação, podendo assim se livrar do aperto gelado e desconfortável.

"Eu não matei ninguém, senhor". Ele falou baixo, sua voz não parecia ter mais forças.

Por um momento, Byun sentiu-se compadecido com o olhar tristonho do detento; ele parecia frágil diante daquela realidade esmagadora. Soava errado alguém como ele num ambiente como aquele. Todavia, as palavras de Yifan o aconselhavam a não se basear apenas no que via para tirar suas conclusões.

"Ele matou cinco homens, senhor Huang". Virou as costas para o acusado, dando um passo em direção à cela da frente onde o outro detento permanecia encostado à porta. "Não foi possível sequer reconhecer o último deles, não restou nada do rosto para isso. Ainda acha que ele parece um cachorrinho assustado?".

"Eu reconheço um assassino quando vejo um". Huang falou baixo, encostando o rosto ao vidro à prova de balas e sorrindo para o investigador.

Contrariado, Byun apenas resmungou para que ele voltasse à cama, deixando o bloco com pensamentos demais após aquela conversa incômoda. Zitao causava-lhe arrepios. Lembrava com clareza do olhar frio e sorriso debochado quando o encontrou pela primeira vez; ele havia se entregado à polícia após entrar na escola onde fazia o último ano do ensino médio armado com uma 9mm, resultando na morte de oito alunos e dois professores da instituição. Aquele fora o primeiro caso do investigador, a falta de remorso do assassino ainda o desconsertava.

"Yifan, ainda está aqui?". Baekhyun perguntou ao voltar à delegacia e encontrar o colega na sala de interrogatórios, ele parecia exausto. "Pensei que já tivesse ido embora".

"O floricultor não tem uma mancha na ficha, vem de família bem sucedida, cursava medicina antes de largar tudo para abrir a floricultura… Isso ainda me intriga". Falou sem desgrudar os olhos dos papéis que tinha em mãos ou responder a pergunta. Respirou fundo, claramente irritado com o que via. "Não se atrase amanhã, se ele estiver falando a verdade, o assassino ainda está solto e não podemos perder tempo".

"Se não for ele… Pode ser alguém que frequenta a loja, talvez um amigo? Um cliente?". O policial imitou o gesto alheio, aspirando o ar com força e soltando numa tentativa de se acalmar. "Espero que tudo isso acabe logo".

Mesmo após se despedir, Yifan permaneceu ali algum tempo a mais fazendo anotações na ficha do suspeito, enchendo-a de perguntas em vermelho: Junmyeon era mesmo culpado? Se não ele, quem faria isso? Por que as flores sobre os corpos?

Não era coincidência o cartão estar ali, não quando o assassino parecia alguém interessado por flores, visto que todos os corpos foram encontrados com elas sobre o peito, das mais diversas cores e tipos. Ou Junmyeon era culpado e estava mentindo numa tentativa de salvar o próprio pescoço… Ou ele falava a verdade e a prisão havia sido equivocada, enquanto o verdadeiro culpado permanecia em liberdade.

As dúvidas tiravam a paz de Yifan e ele sabia que se aquela prisão houvesse sido um erro, poderiam pagar caro por ter deixado o Assassino das Flores à solta.

❀

O tempo parecia não passar entre as paredes acinzentadas. Não demorou para Junmyeon perder a noção do tempo de vez, ali não entrava luz natural e o único som presente provinha dos murmúrios dos detentos através do sistema de ventilação, tornando difícil identificar o horário. O mínimo barulho lhe causava arrepios, fazendo-o se encolher na cama áspera, enrolado em um cobertor que não o esquentava.

Os sussurros carregavam palavras terríveis: confissões, pedidos de perdão, ofensas ao vazio e desejos assassinos. Sentia-se afogando em desespero, sozinho no escuro e cercado de estranhos que poderiam acabar consigo sem ao menos pensar duas vezes. A movimentação na cela da frente o incomodava. Huang, como o policial o chamara, parecia alguém perigoso, e nos poucos minutos que Junmyeon conseguiu cochilar, acordara assustado ao sonhar que ele atravessava a porta de aço e o pegava pelo pescoço com suas mãos grandes.

"Está acordado, cachorrinho?". A voz macia e assombrosa ecoou, mais alta que os demais sons da prisão e muito mais assustadora. "Deveria dormir. Ficar escutando as merdas que esses loucos dizem vai pirar essa sua cabecinha, logo será dia novamente". Diante do silêncio, Huang riu baixo e se aproximou do vidro, podendo ser visto por Junmyeon. "Vamos, me diga seu nome".

O floricultor não queria trocar palavra alguma com aquele que era o principal causador de seu medo na situação em que se encontrava, todavia, parecia a única opção que lhe restava para passar o tempo.

"Junmyeon". Disse, alto o bastante para ele escutar, sem vontade de deixar o conforto nulo de sua nova cama para falar com aquele estranho. "E o seu?".

"Ele fala!". A gargalhada ecoou pelo corredor vazio, desencadeando os mais diversos xingamentos em direção ao causador do barulho. "Zitao, cachorrinho, muito prazer! Você se meteu em uma enrascada, hein?".

"Você… Acredita em mim?". Junmyeon lhe perguntou desconfiado, finalmente levantando da cama e aproximando-se da porta para visualizá-lo melhor. "Eu não fiz nada do que me acusam...".

Suas palavras pareciam divertir o criminoso, Zitao não parecia alguém são o bastante para estabelecer uma conversa, mas ao menos acreditava em sua inocência.

"Aqui não é seu lugar, isso é óbvio". Sorriu ao ver a expressão de desgosto no rosto alheio. "Alguém armou para você? Como veio parar aqui, cachorrinho? Sua acusação é grave...".

"Pare de me chamar assim...". O floricultor falou um pouco alterado, sentindo a garganta doer por segurar o choro com tanta força. "Não sei! Quem faria algo assim? Não sei como isso aconteceu… Eu não...".

Voltava a chorar como uma criança assustada, nenhuma explicação coerente para o fato vinha em sua mente num momento como aquele. Temia a verdade tanto quanto o desconhecido.

"Se eu fosse você não confiaria tanto nas pessoas… Pessoas fazem coisas terríveis, Junmyeon".

"O que você fez?". Perguntou, controlando a respiração mais uma vez e escondendo a vontade de chorar. "Por que foi preso?".

O sorriso assustador que moldava os lábios de Zitao denunciava que o floricultor não gostaria da resposta para a pergunta que fora feita.

"Eu estourei os miolos de dez pessoas em minha antiga escola". O mais alto contou nos dedos enquanto falava, pousando-os contra o vidro. "Mataria mais se a polícia não tivesse chegado e ajudado os filhos da puta a fugir".

A naturalidade usada na fala o assustava mais ainda ante à revelação. Conversava com um verdadeiro assassino que agia como se seus crimes fossem banais; pior, como se o que havia feito fosse apenas um jogo no qual ele deveria ter se esforçado mais para ganhar pontos.

Mais assustado que antes, Junmyeon deu as costas ao cubículo da frente e jogou o corpo sobre a cama desconfortável, usando o travesseiro para tapar os ouvidos e fugir dos gritos que agora Zitao desferia para si por tê-lo ignorado. Deixou o choro finalmente sair livre, motivado pelo medo e pelas dúvidas que agora o assombravam, apenas queria a tranquilidade de sua casa mais uma vez.

Sentia falta de sua cama macia, de suas flores, dos clientes sempre felizes e de seus amigos. Queria sua vida de volta.

O choro pesado trouxe consigo o sono e finalmente o floricultor teve um pouco de descanso, dessa vez sem pesadelos horrendos ou gritos para atormentá-lo. Acordou com um forte estrondo, o que logo descobriu ser apenas os policiais trazendo seu café da manhã.

A comida não era atrativa visualmente e tinha o gosto pior ainda. Todavia, a fome fazia seu estômago reclamar o bastante para comer sem protestar até não sobrar mais nada na bandeja, que não demorou a ser recolhida.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, a porta da cela foi aberta abruptamente, era um sinal para que Junmyeon levantasse. Cerca de outros vinte detentos formavam uma fila única, à qual ele também se juntou, ficando extremamente próximo de Zitao, que parecia feliz em vê-lo estremecer tão facilmente. Seguiram pelos corredores até chegar ao lado externo da prisão; o local era tão cinza quanto o interior. Não foi muito longe, contentando-se em descansar o corpo em um dos bancos de cimento para aproveitar o calor da luz solar contra a pele. Apenas uma noite havia se passado, mas pelo cansaço mental e físico pareciam anos.

"Isso tudo parece um sonho ruim". Falou para si mesmo, inalando profundamente o ar fresco em busca de um pouco de coragem.

A nova rotina ainda o assombrava, os horários, as regras, os olhares e palavras de julgamento. Sentia-se um animal enjaulado, um passarinho cujas asas haviam sido cortadas para que não voasse livre. Não mais.

A sentença injusta doía em seu peito e ele apenas desejava que ao menos seus amigos estivessem ao seu lado.

❀

As diversas ligações que fizera à casa dos pais não foram concluídas, chamando até cair na caixa postal e após isso, sequer chegava a chamar. O telefone deveria ter sido tirado do gancho por sua mãe; não seria a primeira vez, ela sempre fazia isso quando via um número que não gostava no identificador de chamadas e com a mensagem automática avisando ser uma ligação direto da prisão, ela jamais atenderia, principalmente se já soubesse do caso.

Nenhuma visita até aquele momento e pelos seus cálculos precários totalizava quase uma semana dentro daquele inferno cinzento. Jongdae não atendia as ligações assim como sua família e aquilo o feria mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Já Kyungsoo parecia outra pessoa. Nos dois telefonemas ele o enchera de desculpas para não visitá-lo, ainda que dissesse não duvidar de sua palavra, também não parecia acreditar em sua inocência. Junmyeon pensou que ao menos seus melhores amigos estariam consigo naquele momento; Ele estava sozinho.

"Seus amigos te abandonaram, cachorrinho?". Zitao parecia entediado, sua postura desleixada, com os braços estendidos contra a porta denunciava isso. "Você chorou a noite toda, de novo. Quer conversar?".

"Não quero conversar com alguém como você". Junmyeon cuspiu, perdendo de vez o que restava de sua doçura tão característica, motivado pelo desespero e dor que apertavam cada vez mais seu coração. "Prefiro continuar sozinho e, por favor, pare de me chamar assim".

Em um impulso, Huang jogou o corpo contra a porta, balançando-a com violência e gritando em sua direção em uma língua que Junmyeon não possuía domínio, mas julgava ser mandarim. O homem odiava ser ignorado.

O barulho de algo pesado batendo contra as barras de aço obrigou-o a se calar, levando as mãos aos ouvidos e escondendo-se nos fundos da cela. O cassetete de um dos agentes batia com força contra o material metálico, trazendo de volta o silêncio sepulcral ao ambiente. Ele parou a caminhada em frente ao cubículo de Zitao, ameaçando-o para que ficasse quieto ou seria levado para a solitária, então, direcionou a atenção a Junmyeon.

"Você tem visita, Kim".

Suas perguntas sobre quem o esperava não tiveram resposta. Formou-se uma fila de detentos que possuíam visitas naquela semana e todos foram guiados no mais completo silêncio. O contato com o visitante acontecia através de um vidro blindado, utilizando um telefone para se comunicar com a pessoa que ficava do lado oposto. Ali, além do vidro, estava Kyungsoo, mais sério do que nunca.

Quando os olhares se cruzaram, o sentimento que inundou a boca de Junmyeon era agridoce. A alegria de vê-lo após tantos dias imerso em horror era consumida pela incerteza, não conseguia engolir a tristeza que sentia ao lembrar das dezenas de desculpas oferecidas para não ir visitá-lo, a ligação sempre finalizada com um "vamos ver".

O floricultor se acomodou à cadeira fria, podendo assim levar o telefone à orelha e esperar que ele iniciasse a conversa estranha.

"Eu sei que você deve estar bravo comigo". Kyungsoo falava baixo, os dedos massageavam a nuca em um claro sinal de incômodo e nervosismo apesar da expressão séria. "Me perdoa por não ter vindo antes, confesso que… Ah, droga, Junmyeon. Eu fiquei com medo! Não sabia o que pensar".

"O Jongdae não acredita em mim também… Não é?". O modo como ele abaixou o olhar dizia tudo, a confirmação parecia sumir com o chão de seus pés. Queria sair dali, gritar e chorar em sua cela; a dor de não possuir a confiança das únicas pessoas que lhe restavam era demais para suportar sem derramar algumas lágrimas. "Por que você veio agora?".

"Porque eu conheço você e sei que jamais seria capaz de fazer algo desse tipo". A voz firme e inabalável do amigo contrastava com seus soluços cada vez mais altos, os olhos escuros analisavam cada pequena reação de seu rosto. "Não chore, você tem que manter a calma. Eu vim aqui por outros motivos também. Você precisa de um advogado, certo?".

A diferença entre o seu melhor amigo Kyungsoo e o advogado Do era impressionante, jamais o vira tão sério – chegava até a parecer frio e calculista. Lembrava um pouco o olhar gélido do policial alto de sobrancelhas grossas e aquilo involuntariamente o fazia encolher o corpo contra a cadeira.

"Você… Não vai duvidar de mim?". Junmyeon limpou as lágrimas com as mãos trêmulas, observando-o negar com a cabeça através do vidro. "Obrigado… Eu quero sair logo daqui, é tudo tão assustador...".

"Vamos tirar você aqui". Com um suspiro profundo, o amigo ajeitou a postura de forma que ficasse mais próximo do vidro. Daquela posição, Junmyeon podia ver o próprio reflexo nos olhos negros do amigo, usando de uma calma assustadora; ele parecia seguro do que dizia e isso de certa forma passava segurança ao floricultor. "Um colega meu aceitou seu caso. Eu confio no trabalho do Lu Han de olhos fechados. Ele é especialista em direito penal, bem melhor do que eu nesse ramo".

Junmyeon assentiu, ainda que o medo de acabar perdendo o caso e ficando para sempre ali, pagando por um crime que não cometeu, fosse ensurdecedor.

"Tudo bem… Obrigado por ter vindo, você foi o único que atendeu às minhas ligações". Desabafou, lutando para que as lágrimas não voltassem a verter de seus olhos. "Meus pais me odiavam antes, agora… Devo ser a maior vergonha deles. E Jongdae… Ele...". Por fim, acabou caindo em prantos mais uma vez, escondendo o rosto com a mão que não segurava o telefone para que Kyungsoo não o visse daquela maneira".

"Vou conversar com ele, Jun". A voz mansa buscava tranquilizá-lo, ainda que parecesse mais sério do que em outras situações, de qualquer forma, não estavam ali para uma conversa descontraída entre amigos e sim para discutir uma maneira de provar a inocência do Kim. "Jongdae só está assustado. Foi uma surpresa para todos nós ver você sendo ligado a uma série de assassinatos. Acho que o único a não duvidar de você por sequer um minuto foi aquele garoto… Jongin? Desde que a polícia liberou a loja, ele vem tomando conta de tudo por lá, instalou grades em frente aos vidros para que não os quebrem… As pessoas ficaram descontroladas quando souberam da notícia".

A dor que sentiu no peito com aquela informação era impossível de ser descrita. Imaginar sua floricultura sendo alvo de pessoas raivosas o destroçava; seu sonho corria perigo por conta de toda aquela situação e todos que antes o amavam, agora duvidavam de sua palavra e julgavam-no como um assassino.

Naquele momento, Junmyeon quis desaparecer, ser consumido pelo tempo até que nada mais restasse. Entretanto, se algum dia quisesse ter de volta sua liberdade e sua floricultura, precisaria ter fé até o último instante.

❀

A primeira reunião com o advogado aconteceria dentro de algumas horas e no dia seguinte seria o primeiro interrogatório, aquilo o fazia estremecer por completo. Tinha medo de acabar desmaiando mais uma vez por conta do nervosismo ou pior, falar algo que comprometesse sua inocência para sempre, ainda que não possuísse nada a esconder.

Observava sem interesse o movimento dos outros presos durante o horário ao ar livre; muitos apenas andavam pelo perímetro aproveitando o ar limpo, outros conversavam entre si sobre os anos que ainda precisavam cumprir. O único que não parecia realmente feliz por estar fora da cela era Zitao, que há cerca de dez minutos permanecia parado contra o paredão, encarando-o fixamente.

Sem querer demonstrar medo — ainda que as palmas de suas mãos estivessem úmidas de suor — procurou com os olhos os agentes penitenciários que os observavam durante o banho de sol apenas por segurança. Pensou em se sentar próximo a eles, chegou até a se levantar do banco, mas Zitao foi mais rápido, atravessando os metros que os separavam em uma corrida desenfreada e pegando-o pela roupa sem cuidado algum para prensá-lo contra a parede.

"Acha que pode me ignorar tão facilmente?!". Ele sussurrou a milímetros do seu rosto. Junmyeon podia sentir a respiração quente lambendo sua pele como um sopro vindo direto do inferno. "Eu odeio ser ignorado, cachorrinho".

"Detento Huang, no chão, agora!". O aperto se desfez quando o agente gritou. Zitao obedeceu a ordem com um sorriso no rosto. "Kim, se afaste". Ele apontava uma arma para o homem deitado aos seus pés. O floricultor não hesitou em se afastar aos tropeços para que o levassem dali. "Você deveria morar na solitária, é toda semana um problema diferente".

Os demais detentos de repente pareciam interessados em si, atentos às lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas, as quais ele tratou rapidamente de limpar. Demonstrar fraqueza e medo num lugar como aquele não parecia certo.

A angústia era clara em seu rosto quando o horário livre se esgotou e ele se encaminhou para a primeira reunião com seu advogado. Não conhecia Lu Han, todavia, Kyungsoo jamais recomendaria alguém que não fosse competente, principalmente naquele caso. Ainda se sentia mal pela desconfiança inicial que os amigos tiveram sobre sua situação; Jongdae estar afastado de si ainda o feria dolorosamente, jamais esperaria algo dessa natureza vindo do outro Kim. Desejava o fim daquela confusão em que sua vida se transformara.

A sala onde aconteceria o encontro era tão gelada quanto o restante da prisão, coisa que não surpreendeu o acusado. Tudo ali parecia remeter à tristeza. O advogado já havia chegado quando adentrou o pequeno espaço, cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça antes de ocupar a cadeira desconfortável destinada a si. Han possuía cabelos escuros bem alinhados e um sorriso pequeno que passava tranquilidade, apesar do coração de Junmyeon esmurrar o peito com ferocidade.

"Bom dia, senhor Kim". Os olhos atentos passearam pelo rosto abatido de seu cliente. "Como você está?".

"Péssimo, mas acho que já percebeu". Acabou sorrindo ao fim da frase, ainda que não achasse graça em tal sentença. "E o senhor?".

"Confiante". Disse ele, com um sorriso largo, pousando um pequeno caderno de anotações sobre as coxas e rabiscando algo que Junmyeon não conseguiu enxergar. "Não se preocupe, logo tudo isso será apenas um pesadelo distante. Agora me conte tudo o que aconteceu, não poupe detalhes".

Não sabia o que exatamente Lu Han desejava ouvir, então apenas relatou fielmente o que ocorreu no dia de sua prisão e todas as conversas que tivera com os policiais até ali, o que de fato não era muito; o primeiro interrogatório aconteceria apenas no dia seguinte.

"Alguém teria motivo para armar contra você?".

"Não, provavelmente não". Ele soltou o suspiro que vinha prendendo, afundando os dedos entre os fios loiros. "De qualquer forma, o culpado é um assassino em série, certo? Por que de repente jogar a culpa em outro alguém?!".

"Não sei explicar a cabeça de um psicopata, senhor Kim". O advogado rabiscava nervosamente as folhas do caderno sem ao menos precisar olhar o que fazia para executar tal tarefa. "Lembra-se de alguma briga? Alguma ameaça nos dias que precederam sua prisão?".

Os olhos arregalados de Junmyeon denunciavam ao jovem advogado que haviam chegado a um ponto decisivo. Seu cliente parecia em choque, os lábios e mãos tremiam como se sentisse frio.

"Na noite anterior à prisão saí para jantar com um amigo… Quando chegamos à floricultura, acabamos encontrando meu ex-namorado, que nos encheu de ameaças raivosas". Junmyeon pousou a mão sobre os lábios, sentindo-os mais gelados do que nunca. "Minho sempre foi possessivo, mas… Não consigo imaginá-lo tirando a vida de alguém".

"As aparências enganam. De qualquer forma, isso será discutido no interrogatório amanhã". Lu Han anotou mais algumas palavras no caderno antes de voltar a falar: "Mais alguma coisa estranha? Quem têm acesso aos seus cartões de visita?".

"Todos os clientes! Eu deixo sobre o balcão, quando alguém faz uma compra coloco entre as flores ou preso à embalagem. Outro dia mesmo o Kyungsoo levou vários deles para colocar no escritório...".

A frase pareceu chamar a atenção do advogado momentaneamente, fazendo-o erguer a sobrancelha enquanto anotava algo a mais.

"Quando isso aconteceu?".

"No mesmo dia em que a discussão com o Minho, por quê? Não está desconfiando do Kyungsoo, está?!".

"Precisamos cogitar todas as possibilidades". O advogado analisou a expressão horrorizada do próprio cliente, balançando a cabeça com um profundo suspiro. "Não acredito que ele faria algo contra você, ok? Ele é meu amigo também, apenas estamos eliminando algumas hipóteses".

Ao final da frase, Lu Han ergueu o corpo da cadeira e passou a andar pelo espaço limitado. Era um caso difícil e toda a situação parecia desfavorecer Junmyeon; ele via nos olhos escuros como o floricultor estava assustado, temeroso pelo destino incerto a partir dali.

"Vamos conseguir. Você só precisa manter a calma amanhã". Ele direcionou toda a atenção para Junmyeon, pousando a mão gentilmente em um de seus ombros ao ficar próximo o bastante. "Não tem o que temer, apenas responda às perguntas que souber com calma. Você não é obrigado a responder se não quiser, tudo bem? Leia todos os documentos com atenção antes de assinar, isso também é importante... Logo tudo estará resolvido. Tenha persistência, Junmyeon". Usou pela primeira vez seu nome, agora com um sorriso doce nos lábios — o que de certa forma o incentivou a sorrir também —, ainda que a ansiedade começasse a causar reações indesejadas em seu corpo.

Seria mais uma noite mal dormida.

❀

As olheiras denunciavam o cansaço do investigador Wu; ele analisava as bolsas arroxeadas sob os olhos enquanto fazia a barba em frente ao espelho. Aquele caso vinha lhe assombrando há meses e agora, quando deveria se sentir feliz em ter um suspeito atrás das grades, encontrava-se mais cansado e confuso do que nunca.

Sabia que boa parte desse esgotamento tanto físico quanto emocional vinha de sua suspeita acerca da autoria de Junmyeon naquela série de crimes. Assombrava-lhe a ideia de ter colocado na prisão algum inocente e deixado o verdadeiro culpado livre para cometer mais crimes. A confirmação daquele erro significaria ter estragado a vida de Junmyeon sem ele ter feito nada de errado.

"Foco". Ele falou para o próprio reflexo após jogar água fria no rosto para se livrar da espuma de barbear.

Usou a toalha para secar os fios escuros, tentando ao máximo clarear a mente para o interrogatório que aconteceria dali a pouco; a roupa social o esperava sobre a cama deixando-o apenas mais ansioso. Os músculos das costas onde havia tatuado um grande dragão vermelho — uma de suas rebeldias durante o período da faculdade — latejavam devido à tensão, todavia, jamais deixara a apreensão dominá-lo e não seria naquele dia que isso aconteceria.

O gabinete do investigador não ficava tão distante da prisão em si, logo, não demorou para que chegasse ao local. O acusado já ocupava uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa junto ao seu advogado, que lhe dirigia palavras de incentivo quando Yifan adentrou a sala.

"Bom dia". Cumprimentou-os com um aceno de cabeça, assim como o escrivão que já ocupava o outro extremo da mesa. "Vamos começar, então". Ele limpou a garganta antes de continuar, colocando os pensamentos no lugar e jogando as inseguranças para baixo do tapete por hora. "Responda as perguntas com calma, sim? Qual o nome do senhor?".

"Kim Junmyeon".

"Senhor Kim, sabe porquê está aqui?".

"Sim, senhor. Estou sendo acusado de homicídio".

"O senhor tem plena consciência de que, se mentir, poderá responder penalmente por isso?".

"Sim, senhor, eu tenho".

Enquanto falava, o homem desconhecido que os acompanhava na outra ponta da mesa digitava rapidamente em um notebook tudo o que era dito. As perguntas seguiram pelo rumo mais pessoal por pouco tempo. Yifan perguntou seu estado civil, idade, profissão e também confirmou seu endereço; parecia se tratar apenas de um procedimento padrão. Junmyeon respondia a tudo com tranquilidade assim como seu advogado o instruíra no dia anterior.

"Muito bem, senhor Kim, onde você estava na noite do último dia 9 por volta das 00h00?".

"Saí para jantar com um amigo e voltei para casa por volta das onze e meia. Depois disso, fui direto para a cama". O suspeito falou, lentamente, controlando a respiração o máximo que conseguia.

"Desde quando trabalha como floricultor, senhor Kim?".

"Comecei em agosto do ano passado, senhor". Junmyeon temia que o investigador conseguisse ouvir seu coração daquela pouca distância, uma vez que ele batia com violência dentro do peito.

O investigador entrelaçou os dedos sobre a mesa gelada enquanto olhava-o diretamente nos olhos.

"Foi uma grande mudança para a sua vida, certo? Segundo nossas informações, você era estudante de medicina antes de abrir a floricultura. Por que a mudança de ares, senhor Kim?".

"Me tornar médico não era bem a carreira que eu almejava, senhor". Suas respostas eram tão sinceras quando podiam ser, ainda que falar em voz alta e sob pressão deixasse suas mãos suando frio. "_As flores são minha vida_".

Junmyeon parecia falar da profissão com muito amor, contudo, todas as provas apontavam-no como o autor dos crimes.

"Alguns fios de cabelo e fragmentos de pele foram encontrados no corpo. Como já sabe, seu DNA é cem por cento compatível com as amostras coletadas. E, claro, ainda temos o cartão de visitas… Você pode explicar como ele foi parar em uma cena de assassinato?".

"Não posso explicar isso, senhor. Os cartões são colocados em todas as flores vendidas na loja, ficam à disposição sobre o balcão da floricultura e também nos locais de trabalho dos meus amigos". A conversa do dia anterior fazia seu estômago revirar. A mínima possibilidade de algum de seus amigos ter culpa naquele incidente o assustava. "Muitas pessoas tem acesso a eles… E sobre meu DNA, não sei como ele foi parar lá, senhor".

Aquela afirmação não parecia afetar Yifan; ele parecia feito de mármore, nada transparecia no rosto de feições sérias.

"Conte-me mais do jantar que você mencionou". Ele ajeitou a postura, inclinando o corpo levemente sobre a mesa para prestar atenção absoluta ao que seria dito.

Um rápido olhar foi trocado com Lu Han antes de Junmyeon responder à pergunta — O advogado o incentivou a continuar com um leve aceno de cabeça.

"Um cliente muito querido me convidou para jantar. Nós passamos algumas horas fora, por volta das onze e meia voltamos a pé para casa e...". Ele fez uma pausa, buscando mais uma vez o olhar do homem ao seu lado antes de continuar. "Quando chegamos à loja, nos deparamos com meu ex-namorado, ele estava me procurando".

"Continue".

"Minho estava claramente alterado e bêbado, balançando a porta de entrada e chamando meu nome". O floricultor encolheu o corpo ao lembrar da cena, não era uma boa lembrança. "Pedi para que ele fosse embora, mas ele acabou surtando por ciúmes e nos ameaçando".

"Que tipo de ameaça, senhor Kim?".

"Disse ao meu cliente que eu era dele e que acabaria com ele caso não se afastasse". Pensar em Minho como assassino o enchia de tristeza. Apesar do passado conturbado, Junmyeon não possuía rancor em seu peito contra o ex-namorado, apenas o queria longe de sua vida. "Eu disse que chamaria a polícia e ele foi embora. Meu cliente ainda ficou comigo por alguns minutos, passava um pouco da meia noite quando ele saiu e eu subi para me deitar".

Os dedos do escrivão se movimentavam rapidamente pelas teclas, gravando cada palavra dita, sendo esse o único som que preenchia a sala gelada junto da respiração ruidosa do acusado, causada pelo nervosismo.

"Repita o nome completo de ambos, por favor".

"Choi Minho". Ele aguardou que fosse registrado antes de continuar. "E meu cliente e amigo se chama Kim Minseok".

"Certo, senhor Kim. Como era a sua relação com o senhor Choi? Por que ela chegou ao fim?".

O acusado se remexeu na cadeira, o que não passou despercebido ao olhar atento de Yifan. Aquele assunto o incomodava, aparentemente.

"Ele sempre foi ciumento demais, brigava quando eu saia com meus amigos ou ia para alguma festa". Ele abaixou o olhar para as próprias mãos unidas em cima da mesa. "Arranjava briga quando achava que alguém estava olhando para mim. As discussões eram corriqueiras, principalmente quando ele bebia".

"O senhor Choi já chegou a ameaçar você outras vezes?". Junmyeon negou. Yifan prosseguiu: "Há quanto tempo estavam separados?".

"Cinco anos. Ele nunca ameaçou antes, mas não é a primeira vez que ele tenta algum contato ou retomar a relação. Precisei mudar de número duas vezes. Ele sempre descobre o novo e me enche de mensagens, ligações...". O floricultor suspirou. Ele confessava sentir medo daquelas atitudes, mas isso tornaria Minho o culpado por tantos assassinatos? "Passei a ignorá-las com o tempo, mas… Ele não desistiu".

"O que aconteceu com seu braço, senhor Kim?". Os olhos afiados do investigador analisavam os arranhões quase cicatrizados na pele clara, juntamente a alguns hematomas já amarelados.

"Naquela noite… Minho me segurou pelo braço e acabou me machucando um pouco." Junmyeon tocou o local com a ponta dos dedos, que ainda latejava um pouco.

"Qual tipo de relacionamento você mantém com seu cliente, senhor Kim?".

"Nada aconteceu entre nós além de flertes, senhor". O suspeito respirou fundo, encarando o investigador nos olhos. "Minseok sempre foi muito respeitoso".

"Vê o senhor Choi como uma ameaça, senhor Kim? Uma ameaça a você ou ao seu relacionamento com seu cliente?".

"Eu não sei. Como eu disse, ele nunca fez ameaças propriamente ditas antes, apenas queria retomar o relacionamento e eu o recusei".

O investigador ergueu uma das sobrancelhas grossas e suspirou, sendo aquela a primeira reação considerável que ele tivera diante de suas palavras, ainda que não pudesse identificar seus julgamentos sobre o assunto.

Yifan mexeu em uma das gavetas da mesa de madeira escura e dali retirou uma pasta negra. Dela, ele retirou cinco fotografias e as espalhou pela mesa: Eram ramalhetes de flores dos mais diversos tipos e cores, respingadas por manchas escuras e amarronzadas. Parecia ser sangue seco, e tal ideia fez o estômago sensível de Junmyeon revirar.

"O senhor vende essas flores em sua loja?".

Havia ali petúnias, girassóis, jasmins, cravos e, por último, rosas vermelhas despedaçadas.

"Sim, senhor". Responder àquela pergunta doía; as flores deturpadas e manchadas pela violência causava-lhe náuseas.

"Todas foram encontradas sobre o corpo das vítimas. A rosa vermelha estava por todos os lados na última cena de crime".

O advogado se remexeu na cadeira, pigarreando para conseguir a atenção de todos.

"Com licença, senhor Wu. São flores comuns, poderiam ter sido adquiridas em qualquer outra floricultura ou mesmo pela rua. Há muitas pessoas na região que cultivam esses espécimes em seus jardins". A voz de Lu Han possuía uma firmeza e convicção incríveis. "Acusar meu cliente com base nesse argumento não faz sentido".

"Tem razão, senhor Han". Mais uma vez, Yifan suspirou e direcionou o olhar ao floricultor. "O fato é que isso não alivia sua situação, senhor Kim". Ele voltou a mexer na pasta negra, tirando dali uma nova fotografia. "Me chama a atenção a morte da última vítima ter sido bem mais violenta do que as outras. O rosto estava irreconhecível, é claro para mim que ele foge completamente dos padrões das demais vítimas, inclusive na aparência e porte físico. O resultado da necropsia ainda não está pronto, mas ele carregava consigo o documento de identidade".

Sem falar mais nada, Yifan pousou a fotografia sobre a mesa e para o horror de Junmyeon, ali estava registrada a imagem de um documento sujo de sangue com o nome de Choi Minho.


	3. Florescer

"Junmyeon?! Junmyeon! Respire!". A voz de Lu Han soava desesperada, fazendo sua cabeça doer como o soar de uma trombeta infernal. Ele era apenas um borrão em meio à confusão de seus pensamentos. "Chamem a ambulância, meu cliente está passando mal!".

A movimentação ao seu redor apenas aumentava a sensação de enjôo e perturbação. Yifan gritava através da porta para que chamassem um médico com urgência — sabia que era ele pela voz grave, mas não conseguia enxergá-lo em meio às lágrimas que causavam irritação em seus olhos.

"Minho… Ele… Ele está...". Junmyeon soluçou contra o peito de Lu Han, que tentava a todo custo mantê-lo consciente com sussurros gentis e carícias no rosto suado. "Ele não pode estar… Não pode… Como isso aconteceu? Eu...".

As mãos macias tremiam em pavor e desespero com o choro que o dominava de forma avassaladora. Da porta, o investigador observava a reação alheia diante daquele fato. E mais uma vez Junmyeon não parecia estar fingindo ou tentando esconder algo.

Era um fato que a morte de Minho havia sido a mais incomum entre todas. O rapaz não possuía familiares vivos, alguns poucos amigos e uma ficha extensa de multas por dirigir alcoolizado ou causar brigas por conta da bebida. Nenhuma das pessoas próximas a ele sabia do relacionamento passado entre os dois, quem lhe revelara aquela informação havia sido um dos amigos de Junmyeon durante o depoimento pouco depois da ordem de prisão ser decretada. Fora uma surpresa para o investigador quando o próprio acusado falou tão abertamente sobre isso, inclusive citando uma briga recente entre eles quando isso poderia apontar diretamente para ele como culpado.

_"Conhece alguma dessas pessoas, senhor Do?". Yifan perguntou, estendendo uma série de fotos sobre a mesa de interrogatório para que ele as analisasse._

_"Esse". Ele apontou o único rapaz de cabelos escuros dentre os demais, franzindo a testa ao encarar o investigador. "Choi Minho. Ele é ex-namorado do Junmyeon, senhor"._

Mais tarde Yifan repetiu a pergunta ao colher o depoimento do outro amigo de Junmyeon, Kim Jongdae, o qual confirmou o namoro. Não havia conversado com todos os conhecidos de Junmyeon; faltava o adolescente que o ajudava na floricultura. Por ser menor de idade, o depoimento havia sido adiado para a semana seguinte até que os pais estivessem de acordo em acompanhá-lo. A mãe do garoto em especial parecia horrorizada com o fato de o filho acreditar cegamente na inocência do homem que a mídia dizia ser o assassino das flores.

Observou Junmyeon sendo colocado sobre uma maca e levado até a ambulância onde também entrou junto ao advogado. Ele sussurrava palavras desconexas com a voz embargada pelo choro, as mãos junto ao peito entrelaçava os dedos com força o bastante para a ponta dos mesmos ficarem esbranquiçadas pelo esforço.

Um assassino em série teria a capacidade de ser cínico daquela forma? Conseguiria atuar com tamanha maestria a ponto de tremer e transpirar em puro terror? Wu já conhecera assassinos frígidos com uma lábia capaz de comprar os mais competentes policiais, mas aquilo era diferente.

Os paramédicos tentavam controlar a respiração e o ritmo acelerado do coração de Junmyeon como podiam até chegarem ao hospital. Quando o levaram para a sala de emergência, Yifan sentiu um peso gigantesco pousar sobre seus ombros; mais uma vez o medo do erro o atormentava.

"Esse caso vai acabar me matando". Ele puxou os próprios cabelos, deixando o corpo cair sobre uma das cadeiras da recepção.

"Ou matando Junmyeon". Lu Han falou, sentando-se ao lado do investigador e passando os dedos finos pelo rosto. "É realmente difícil para ambos os lados… Há quanto tempo trabalha para a polícia, senhor Wu?".

"Quase três anos". Yifan relaxou o corpo momentaneamente, direcionando o olhar ao advogado. "E você é advogado há quanto tempo, senhor Han?".

"Cinco anos". Ele sorriu pequeno e desviou o olhar para os próprios dedos. "Talvez este seja um dos meus casos mais difíceis, mas estou confiante".

O investigador assentiu em silêncio,. Ele também não desistiria até descobrir a verdade, aqueles eram seus princípios.

"Minha formação é em direito também, já que a polícia exige curso superior no ramo investigativo". Ele lhe explicou calmamente. "Eu pretendia ser advogado, mas… A vida mudou o curso dos acontecimentos". Encurtou o assunto. Como sempre, falar de si mesmo tornava-se uma tarefa impossível de ser realizada.

O médico da emergência os chamou antes que Lu Han pudesse responder, convidando-os para acompanhá-lo até a própria sala.

"Ele está fora de perigo, algumas horas descansando e ele será liberado". Ainda que as palavras fossem animadoras, o homem de cabelos negros salpicados de grisalho parecia preocupado. "No entanto, o paciente parece estar sob um estresse absurdo. Se isso persistir, pode acarretar em consequências mais severas". Ele apanhou um bloco de papel em uma das gavetas e rabiscou algumas palavras. "Aqui, encaminhe-o ao psicólogo da prisão".

O papel foi guardado na pasta do investigador antes de, juntos, deixarem a sala. Como que para acompanhar o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, uma tempestade passou a castigar a pequena cidade com seus ventos, trovões e relâmpagos.

"Quer entrar para vê-lo?". Lu Han perguntou conforme caminhavam até a ala de emergência.

"Acho melhor não. Não até que ele esteja mais calmo... Amanhã eu volto para buscá-lo, de qualquer forma". Disse Yifan em meio a um suspiro. "Vou deixar dois policiais guardando a entrada da emergência enquanto isso. Por hora, irei providenciar o que o médico recomendou".

Dito isso, deu as costas ao advogado e seguiu pelo corredor irritantemente branco. A voz de Lu Han se fez ouvir antes que pudesse virar à direita para a saída do hospital.

"Obrigado, Yifan. Tenho certeza que isso fará bem a ele".

Ele assentiu, finalmente seguindo o caminho que levava ao lado externo do hospital. Instruiu os policiais que ficariam ali com Junmyeon, ligando para Byun vir buscá-lo logo em seguida.

Sua cabeça latejava com uma força absurda, obrigando-o a massagear as têmporas delicadamente a fim de espantar um pouco a dor lancinante. A imagem do rosto de Junmyeon contorcido em desespero parecia gravada em sua mente toda vez que fechava os olhos e aquilo o atormentava profundamente.

"Yifan!". A voz de Baekhyun ecoou através da tormenta que dominava sua mente e também o céu daquele começo de tarde. "Vamos?".

Ele não se importou com as gotas geladas que o atingiram até estar protegido no interior aquecido do carro. Uma música tranquila preenchia o ambiente acolhedor, oferecendo um descanso mínimo ao investigador que se permitiu fechar os olhos e deitar a cabeça contra o banco do passageiro.

"Obrigado".

"Ele passou mal mais uma vez? Garoto sensível, não?". Byun — como sempre muito tagarela — deu início a uma nova conversa, dirigindo devagar por conta da chuva.

"Quase entrou em colapso quando contei sobre a morte de Choi Minho". Yifan deslizou os dedos compridos pelos cabelos úmidos pelas gotas de chuva. "Baek...". Byun o encarou curioso pela forma que o chamara, diferente do Yifan sempre formal. "Eu acho que Junmyeon é inocente. Na verdade, tenho certeza". Lentamente, ele abriu os olhos e encarou seu parceiro de trabalho. "Só não faço ideia de como provar isso, tudo está tão entrelaçado… E para piorar, ele e o Choi discutiram horas antes de o crime acontecer, e têm material genético dele na cena do crime. Esse Minseok também estava presente durante a briga e… Ah, não sei mais o que pensar! Precisamos falar com ele também, como é um cliente talvez Jongin o conheça".

"Verificamos isso amanhã, mas, Yifan… Você precisa de um descanso". Baekhyun pousou a mão momentaneamente sobre o ombro alheio sem desviar os olhos do trânsito.

"Vou fazer isso assim que entregar este papel ao psicólogo da prisão". O investigador sorriu brevemente para ele, ainda que este estivesse concentrado na tarefa de dirigir. "Obrigado por se preocupar".

Yifan ouviria o conselho do colega dessa vez. Ele precisaria estar disposto para o que enfrentaria nos próximos dias.

❀

Abrir os olhos após uma noite onde seu sono fora intercalado por longos momentos de um choro desesperado e pesadelos terríveis transformava-se em uma tortura. Junmyeon sentia o corpo todo latejar como se a qualquer momento fosse se desfazer em pedaços. Todavia, nada doía mais do que seu coração.

"Minho...". Sussurrou para o ar, perdendo os olhos na cortina azul que cercava a maca onde se encontrava em repouso. Seu braço estava conectado a uma bolsa de soro quase vazia e ele usava uma roupa de hospital. Não lembrava de como viera parar ali, mas as palavras de Yifan ainda ecoavam em sua mente como uma música macabra. "Isso não pode ser verdade...".

"Acordado?". Como se soubesse que ele estava em meio à pensamentos, o investigador espiou entre as cortinas azuis. "Após o almoço você será liberado e voltaremos par...".

"Para a prisão, eu sei". O floricultor deixou o corpo afundar mais uma vez na maca macia — tão diferente do colchão duro e que provocava sua alergia, onde passará a dormir desde que sua liberdade fora tomada.

Com um suspiro pesado, Yifan adentrou o espaço cercado pela cortina plástica para ocupar a cadeira vazia ao lado da cama de hospital. Ele queria olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Soube do seu desentendimento com Huang… As coisas não têm sido fáceis, certo?".

Desde que se recordava, o investigador sempre teve dificuldade em se enturmar e fazer amigos. O fato de ser introvertido e não saber expressar tão bem os sentimentos afastava as pessoas; era comum que o julgassem logo de cara como uma pessoa fria. Muitos até temiam uma aproximação e jamais chegavam a descobrir a pessoa doce que ele escondia por trás da carranca costumeira.

O floricultor era uma dessas pessoas que estranhava o comportamento sério demais do Wu — chegava a estremecer quando ele se aproximava daquela forma. Encolhido entre os lençóis extremamente brancos, Junmyeon parecia um bichinho assustado; os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas, que não demoraram a escorrer pelo rosto bonito.

"Eu sinto tanto medo...". Ele sussurrou, não desviando o olhar das profundezas escuras que caracterizavam os olhos do investigador. "Sinto falta das minhas flores… Dos meus amigos… Até dos meus pais!". Junmyeon riu sem ânimo algum. "Agora todos me odeiam, a cidade me abomina e minha loja corre o risco de ser destruída por todo esse ódio. Tudo isso sem eu ter feito absolutamente nada...".

O desabafo pegou Yifan de surpresa, que observava de olhos levemente arregalados o floricultor limpar as lágrimas quentes com as costas da mão, bravo consigo mesmo por estar chorando na frente de terceiros mais uma vez.

Sua vida de antes nunca mais retornaria, não quando alguém tão próximo a si havia sido morto após uma discussão recente. A morte de Minho provavelmente seria a última acusação necessária para trancafiá-lo pelo resto de sua vida atrás das grades. Havia acabado para ele, nada mais poderia ser feito e talvez fosse a hora de simplesmente aceitar o destino.

Em seu peito acontecia uma batalha de sentimentos: Pesar, pelo ex-namorado ter perdido a vida de forma tão trágica, medo do que aconteceria consigo, tristeza por ter de passar por tudo aquilo sem ter feito coisa alguma e, acima de tudo — e o que mais o assustava —, uma vontade intensa de simplesmente afundar naquela cama e deixar a vida se esvair por completo de seu corpo.

Era a primeira vez que ele sentia uma vontade absurda de simplesmente desaparecer, o que de fato o assustava. Junmyeon sempre fora uma pessoa positiva e sorridente. Agora, mal conseguia reconhecer a si mesmo em meio à tanta agonia.

Permaneceu na mesma posição até que o almoço fosse servido, travando uma batalha com os fantasmas de sua mente que insistiam em zombar de sua falta de fé. Comeu sem vontade, apressado; se fosse para enfrentar aquilo, que fosse de uma vez. Ele sentia os olhos de Yifan sobre si, parecia analisar sua alma e segredos através da carne.

O médico chegou para avaliá-lo logo que levaram a bandeja vazia e então ele pôde ser liberado. Chovia com uma força estrondosa sobre a cidade, as ruas vazias eram o resultado de tamanha força da natureza, já que ninguém ousava colocar os pés para fora das casas ou estabelecimentos em um tempo como aquele, exceto um floricultor de cabelos claros e sem esperança alguma de salvação. Junmyeon deu alguns passos para fora do hospital ignorando completamente os chamados do Wu. Algemado e debilitado, ele não iria para lugar algum, apenas queria sentir a chuva tocando seu rosto uma última vez antes de ser encarcerado para sempre.

A água era gelada, causava arrepios na espinha juntamente aos sustos provocados pelos trovões violentos que ele tanto temia. No entanto, lavava suas lágrimas e encharcava seu corpo — agora coberto mais uma vez pela roupa característica da prisão —, consumindo todo o calor que ainda estava ali e deixando para trás somente a tristeza que o corroía, tão úmida e fria quanto.

"Junmyeon!". Yifan respirou fundo, correndo atrás do acusado sem se importar em se molhar um pouco também. "O que está fazendo?".

"Eu só… Queria sentir isso antes de...". Ele sussurrou, não conseguindo terminar a frase, pois seu queixo tremia pelo frio.

"Vamos, entre na viatura". Não precisou de muito para que o jovem o seguisse até o veículo estacionado a poucos metros dali. "Tome isto". Yifan alcançou o próprio casaco esquecido no banco da frente, envolvendo os ombros alheios com cuidado.

O ato de compaixão surpreendeu o floricultor. Não que ele pensasse algo de ruim do homem alto e de expressão sempre séria, todavia, jamais esperaria uma atitude daquelas vinda de alguém tão responsável e comprometido com o trabalho. De qualquer forma, o tecido macio e grosso foi aceito de bom grado, aquecendo-o durante todo o caminho até a penitenciária.

"Obrigado...". Junmyeon sussurrou quando precisou retirar a peça de roupa e sair do veículo. "Muito gentil de sua parte, senhor Wu".

"Troque de roupa após a revista. Ficar molhado assim acabará te deixando doente". Acompanhou-o até a sala onde seria revistado para ingressar mais uma vez no grande prédio cinzento. "Você terá de frequentar o psicólogo da prisão de hoje em diante, todos os dias após o banho de sol". Assim que recebeu uma resposta afirmativa, Yifan olhou diretamente para um dos policiais na sala. "Leve ele assim que terminar".

O estado mental de Junmyeon o preocupava, principalmente após o episódio na chuva; não queria deixá-lo ali. A culpa o açoitava com violência quando lhe deu as costas e retornou ao carro para encontrar Baekhyun na delegacia. Dali a pouco eles colheriam o depoimento de Kim Jongin, que poderia ser crucial para mudar a situação a favor do floricultor. Yifan engolia sua falta de fé naquele momento, pedindo aos céus que o garoto pudesse ajudá-lo a consertar o erro que cada vez mais ficava explícito frente aos seus olhos. Ele precisava de um milagre naquele momento.

"O que aconteceu? Você está encharcado!". Assim que Yifan passou pela porta do escritório que dividia com o outro homem, Byun largou os papéis que antes estava organizando e se aproximou do colega, que sequer parecia ligar para o próprio estado. "Que cara é essa?".

"É só a chuva". O investigador vasculhou a prateleira no canto da sala em busca de uma vestimenta seca, pois não queria aparentar a bagunça que estava por dentro no exterior também. "Não é nada, apenas estou ansioso". Mentiu descaradamente. Falar do sentimento de culpa e sobre seus medos não o ajudaria em nada. "Vamos?".

Apesar de ter ficado bem claro que era apenas uma desculpa para fugir da pergunta, Byun assentiu e o seguiu para a sala de interrogatório. A chuva parecia não ter fim no lado de fora e apenas piorava conforme os minutos se passavam.

O jovem Kim esperava-os junto da mãe na mesma sala onde Junmyeon fora interrogado no dia anterior. O rapaz não demonstrava nervosismo ou medo — diferente de sua genitora, que não parecia nem um pouco feliz em estar ali.

"Bom dia, senhora Kim, Jongin". Yifan os cumprimentou com um leve curvar da cabeça, ocupando a cadeira macia do lado oposto da mesa de madeira. "Meu nome é Wu Yifan. Nós podemos começar?". Todos se ajeitaram nos assentos, incluindo o escrivão, que já registrava a data do depoimento em silêncio. Wu fez todo o procedimento padrão, colhendo informações como nome, idade, profissão e endereço, por fim, respirando fundo e chegando ao ponto que tanto ansiava. "Há quanto tempo trabalha para o senhor Kim Junmyeon na floricultura?".

"Desde a inauguração, senhor, há cerca de seis meses".

"Nos dias que precederam o crime, você notou alguma mudança na rotina do senhor Kim?".

"Não, senhor. Ele raramente saía da floricultura, é o lugar favorito dele em todo o mundo".

As palavras doces do filho incomodavam a mãe, que torcia o nariz sempre que Junmyeon era citado, e Yifan não a culpava; ela achava que o floricultor era o culpado e ver seu filho defendendo um suposto assassino parecia loucura.

"Conhece alguém chamado Kim Minseok, Jongin?". O investigador pousou as mãos sobre a mesa, entrelaçando seus dedos firmemente como uma forma de disfarçar toda a sua ansiedade diante do assunto.

"Sim, senhor, ele é nosso cliente fixo". Jongin respirou fundo, ajeitando-se na cadeira antes de continuar, não parecia muito certo do que falaria dali em diante: "Ele gosta muito do Jun, sempre o tratou bem". Suspirou, deixando transparecer a saudade e a tristeza pela situação que seu amigo e mentor enfrentava. "Junmyeon jamais faria mal a alguém, senhor, _jamais_. Ele é uma das pessoas mais doces que eu conheço".

"Também quero acreditar nisso, Jongin". Yifan foi sincero, falando até um pouco mais do que deveria por se compadecer com a situação do atual suspeito e do adolescente que o defendia, e com isso causou outra reação negativa na senhora Kim. "Qual foi a última vez que viu Kim Minseok?".

"Ele passa todos os dias na frente da floricultura no fim da tarde, no mesmo horário de sempre… Ele é um suspeito?".

Próximo do horário que as vítimas, — com exceção de Minho — eram assassinadas… Os fatos aos poucos começavam a fazer sentido em sua mente. Teria Minseok algo a ver com tais crimes?

"Iremos avaliar todas as possibilidades para ter certeza do real culpado, não se preocupe com isso".

Yifan liberou o garoto e sua mãe ao fim das perguntas, anotando o número para contato caso precisassem de mais alguma informação ou esclarecimento antes de chamar Baekhyun para o interior da sala de interrogatório.

"O que você acha? Minseok parece um suspeito para mim".

"Eu não sei… Talvez? Precisamos chamá-lo para depor, mas antes temos que perguntar ao Junmyeon tudo o que ele sabe sobre esse tal Minseok". Byun se jogou sem cuidado algum sobre uma das cadeiras disponíveis, puxando os próprios cabelos de forma a bagunçá-los, como um adolescente rebelde. "Eu só queria férias, Yifan! Férias!".

A rara risada do investigador se fez ouvir enquanto ele sentava sobre a mesa de maneira despojada, atraindo a atenção do colega.

"Acho que vai demorar um pouco, Baek". Ele respirou fundo, alinhando os papéis sobre a mesa apenas por mania, ao passo que fazia o mesmo com os próprios pensamentos. "Reúna tudo o que conseguir sobre Kim Minseok".

Uma nova conversa com Junmyeon ajudaria a esclarecer seus pensamentos.

❀

As palavras do psicólogo aliviaram um pouco o sentimento de solidão que o assolava sem pena, mas jamais poderia tirar a dor que Junmyeon sentia diante de toda a situação ou apagar os acontecimentos. Minho ainda estava morto, ele ainda estava encarcerado e pagando por crimes que não foram de sua autoria, enquanto que, em algum lugar na cidade chuvosa, o assassino aproveitava sua liberdade.

Ele arrastou o corpo de volta para a cela depois de quase uma hora conversando com o senhor de meia idade, observando-o anotar as informações que relatava em um caderninho de capa preta surrada, os óculos escorregavam frequentemente para a ponta do nariz em formato de gancho, obrigando-o a parar a escrita e arrumá-lo no rosto mais uma vez.

Para Junmyeon, as recomendações que lhe foram feitas pareciam absurdas. Repouso? Atividades que distraísse sua mente? Como poderia realizá-las estando preso entre paredes de concreto e grades de aço? A penitenciária era exatamente o oposto do ideal para que sua mente ficasse em paz e pudesse se recuperar do choque, e ele temia que a intenção fosse exatamente essa: Que perdesse a cabeça de vez.

O cansaço era tanto que não se importou com a cama dura e áspera. Os barulhos da prisão sequer o incomodavam no sono profundo que o envolveu assim que fechou os olhos. Todavia, não se sentia seguro nem no mundo dos sonhos; as imagens das flores manchadas de sangue atormentavam sua mente assim como o assassino sem rosto que o perseguia sem parar.

Junmyeon despertou em meio a um grito desesperado, encharcado com o próprio suor e lágrimas involuntárias. Um policial batia com o cassetete em mãos contra sua porta para que ficasse de pé. Já havia amanhecido e precisaria enfrentar mais um dia na prisão.

A cela em frente a sua permanecia vazia, indicando que Zitao ainda passaria um bom tempo na solitária, local que o floricultor pretendia jamais visitar. O banho de sol não pôde ser feito, uma vez que a chuva sequer dera sinais de que um dia findaria. O mundo parecia estar prestes a ser engolido por uma imensa tempestade.

Ele foi levado juntamente a um pequeno grupo de presos para o banheiro coletivo, onde poderia tomar um banho antes de voltar à cela. Junmyeon odiava aquela parte de sua nova rotina mais do que qualquer outra coisa, pois não se sentia confortável em tirar a roupa com tantas pessoas ao seu redor. Era como se estivesse sendo observado por mil olhos maliciosos — ainda que o número de detentos ali não passasse de quinze.

A água morna não ajudava na tensão que assolava os músculos de seu corpo, mas ao menos limpava o suor acumulado durante a noite de sonhos ruins. Jamais seria o banheiro limpo de sua casa, onde o cheiro de seu perfume favorito impregnava todo o ambiente no instante em que abria a porta após um longo banho quente. Ele percebia agora como as coisas mais simples acabavam por ser as que mais lhe faziam falta.

Junmyeon secou precariamente o corpo com a toalha áspera e vestiu mais uma vez o uniforme desconfortável da prisão para retornar à cela. Sua rotina não era das mais interessantes agora. Pouco tempo atrás ele estaria cuidando de sua estufa àquela hora, envolvido pelo cheirinho de café fresco e rosas brancas recém-colhidas. Sentia falta da maciez das pétalas claras contra seus dedos, do denso e inebriante perfume que tanto o encantava. Oh, quem gostaria de enganar? Ele jamais conseguiria engolir aquela tragédia do destino, não sem ao menos lutar mais um pouco antes de se entregar à loucura.

Antes mesmo de poder voltar ao conforto negativo de sua cela, os policiais anunciaram o horário de visitas e para sua surpresa, ele estava na lista da semana.

Permaneceu na fila obedientemente, crente de que veria Kyungsoo assim que entrasse na sala de visitação, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar a expressão entristecida de Kim Jongdae.

Sem saber muito bem como reagir ou o que falar, sentou-se na cadeira gelada, demorando a tirar o telefone do gancho e levá-lo à orelha.

"Oi...". Jongdae tomou a iniciativa de dar início à conversa, suspirando quando o amigo fugiu do seu olhar. "Jun… Por favor, eu sei que você têm todos os motivos do mundo para me odiar e me dar o título de pior amigo do mundo, eu mereço". Ainda que não o olhasse diretamente, o floricultor podia deduzir que o homem à sua frente puxava os próprios cabelos com a mão que não segurava o telefone; era uma mania sua quando se sentia nervoso. "Quando me chamaram para depor, todas aquelas perguntas… Eu percebi que estava errado em duvidar da sua inocência. Conversar com Kyungsoo abriu mais ainda meus olhos e… Ah, Jun, me perdoe...".

A falta de palavras machucava Jongdae, a tristeza tão clara no rosto abaixado do mais velho o fazia odiar a si mesmo com todas as forças por ter duvidado dele sem ao menos parar para considerar todos os fatos. Queria atravessar o vidro e abraçá-lo com força. Apesar de não fazer tanto tempo desde a prisão, Junmyeon parecia ter perdido diversos quilos e o rosto abatido contribuía para essa impressão.

"Eu… Eu não sei o que dizer". Junmyeon falou, prendendo a tristeza em sua garganta o máximo que podia, forçando o choro para o interior de seu ser o máximo que conseguia. "Eu jamais odiaria você apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, mas… Dói, dói demais".

A mão pequena e de dedos finos de Jongdae pousou rente ao vidro, atraindo sua atenção naquela direção. Lentamente, ele levou a própria mão ao local, encostando-a na mesma área, como se o vidro não estivesse ali para separá-los.

"Eu não mereço uma segunda chance para consertar as coisas, mas… Adoraria tentar mesmo assim". Jongdae respirou fundo, aproximando-se um pouco mais da superfície transparente que os mantinha distantes um do outro, pela primeira vez conseguindo atrair o olhar de Junmyeon para si. "Você vai sair daqui, Jun, eu sei que vai".

Seria difícil esquecer ou deixar para trás a dúvida inicial do amigo sobre sua inocência, todavia, ele amava Jongdae como a um irmão mais novo e jamais rejeitaria seu apoio, apesar das desavenças e quaisquer que fossem os problemas.

Junmyeon pediu para que ele o atualizasse acerca do que acontecia no mundo fora dos paredões cinzentos. Qualquer coisa que não envolvesse toda a situação em que se encontrava o faria bem. Soube que a namorada de Jongdae há pouco havia descoberto estar grávida e eles teriam o primeiro filho após anos de namoro. Jongdae parecia empolgado para ser pai, ele era um bobão quando se tratava de crianças.

Entre outras coisas, o Kim mais novo contara que sua floricultura estava a salvo e sendo muito bem cuidada por Jongin naquele momento. De certa forma, tal informação teve um impacto positivo no coração do floricultor — até então apertado —, ao menos uma parte de si não poderia ser destruída.

A visita surpresa o deixou um pouco menos para baixo nos próximos dias; até o sol resolveu dar as caras em meio às nuvens acinzentadas daquela tarde nublada. Lu Han também veio ver como ele estava e marcar a data do próximo interrogatório, que seria dali a pouco, após o banho de sol.

Os acontecimentos recentes ainda doíam em seu peito, todavia, Junmyeon conseguiu arrumar forças sabe-se lá de onde após o encontro com Jongdae; o apoio de seus dois amigos era essencial para que não sucumbisse ao desespero naquele momento.

Ele esperava em sua cela prestes a adormecer quando a porta foi aberta sem cuidado algum. Um policial robusto pediu para que o acompanhasse.

"Detento Kim, por aqui". Junmyeon foi guiado por um corredor no qual ainda não estivera e por um momento ele pensou que o interrogatório seria fora de prisão como da outra vez, mas não, continuaram cada vez mais seguindo para o interior do prédio.

A sala de interrogatório do presídio parecia ainda mais assustadora do que a da delegacia. Yifan o esperava sentado em uma das cadeiras, imerso na leitura de alguns papéis, enquanto Lu Han apenas caminhava pela sala, analisando cada centímetro do local.

"Senhor Wu". O policial o cumprimentou assim que teve o olhar retribuído. "Qualquer coisa estamos guardando a porta".

"Tudo bem. Não precisaremos disso, não é, senhor Kim?". O floricultor apenas assentiu à pergunta, ocupando a cadeira destinada a si próprio. "Como você está?". Pela falta de resposta, Yifan deduziu que estava fazendo perguntas estúpidas e apenas se desculpou baixinho antes de continuar. "Está bem para continuar com os interrogatórios? Não quero forçar seu psicológ...".

"Eu quero continuar e provar logo que sou inocente".

A firmeza na voz de Junmyeon espantou a ambos os homens presentes na pequena sala. A fragilidade sempre tão presente em seus trejeitos sendo quebrada em apenas uma frase mostrava o quão esgotado ele se encontrava.

"Tudo bem, então". O investigador fechou a pasta de documentos ainda sobre a mesa e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesma. "Eu quero saber um pouco mais sobre a sua relação com Kim Minseok, tudo bem?".

O rumo que a conversa tomava acabou pegando-o de surpresa. O que Minseok tinha a ver com tudo aquilo?

"Tudo bem, senhor...". Junmyeon respirou fundo, sendo inevitável deixar um sorriso pequeno tomar conta de seus lábios ao lembrar da noite que passaram juntos antes do terror ter início. "Ele passou a frequentar a floricultura poucos dias após a inauguração, sempre educado e simpático".

"Ele parecia interessado em você, correto?". O interrogado assentiu em resposta à pergunta tão direta, mal tendo tempo de corar ao se recordar dos flertes quase diários antes da próxima ser disparada em sua direção. "Em algum momento, enquanto estavam juntos, ele agiu de forma estranha ou agressiva?".

"Não. Bom, ele me defendeu contra o Minho, mas… Isso não é estranho, estávamos recebendo ameaças e…".

"Com que frequência ele comparece ao seu estabelecimento?".

"Quase todos os dias, senhor". Junmyeon deu de ombros como se não fosse nada. Ainda não compreendia a curiosidade repentina do investigador para com o seu cliente.

"Somente para vê-lo?".

Yifan inclinou o corpo sobre a mesa, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas grossas em sua direção, ansiando pela resposta.

"Ele comprava flores quase sempre. O que… O que o senhor está insinuando com todas essas perguntas?".

Em um impulso, o investigador ficou de pé. Os passos pesados causavam um barulho constante e incômodo para quem estava esperando uma resposta. Junmyeon buscou algum apoio no olhar do próprio advogado, mas ele parecia tão confuso quanto ele. Quando Yifan retornou à mesa, inclinou-se sobre a mesma, de forma a olhar Junmyeon nos olhos, e com um suspiro profundo, sussurrou:

"Estou insinuando que, se há uma possibilidade de você ser inocente...". Assistir m os olhos escuros serem tomados por lágrimas tão rapidamente causou um desconforto no investigador, algo que ele não sabia explicar, e nem de longe parecia ser pena ou algum sentimento equivalente. "Quer dizer que ainda precisamos nos atentar à quaisquer indícios que possam levar ao verdadeiro responsável pelos crimes".

Junmyeon acompanhou com os olhos quando o investigador tornou a ocupar a cadeira na outra extremidade da mesa metálica, apanhando a pasta negra e mexendo nos arquivos em seu interior por breves segundos antes de parar em uma página específica, parecendo surpreso com algo, mas largando brevemente o objeto sobre a mesa sem nada dizer.

"Está tudo bem, senhor Wu?".

Yifan descontava a excitação que percorria todo o seu corpo nos próprios fios de cabelo, alinhando-os com os dedos longos e finos.

"Acho que estamos prestes a chegar ao fim de toda essa história, senhor Kim".

❀

Acompanhar Wu Yifan caminhando de lá para cá — resmungando palavras em mandarim sem se importar se seria entendido ou não — começava a deixar Baekhyun realmente ansioso para saber o que havia acontecido de tão surpreendente que o deixara tão elétrico.

"Você pode deixar o meu relatório um pouco de lado para contar o que aconteceu?". Perguntou-lhe, ainda que possuísse uma ideia da resposta. "Estou curioso!".

As folhas nas mãos de Yifan continham todas as informações levantadas por Byun sobre a vida de Kim Minseok. Com vinte e seis anos, o atual bibliotecário não havia conseguido concluir a faculdade de administração devido às mais diversas mudanças de cidade desde seus dezessete anos, quando deixou a casa dos pais no interior do país.

Apesar de a família Kim ser extremamente conservadora, contaram muito sobre o seu filho primogênito. O histórico de Minseok e o seu envolvimentos em brigas, tanto na escola quanto fora dela, era realmente extenso e contrastava com a personalidade doce e sempre tranquila que Junmyeon relatara.

"O que achou? A ficha dele é bem peculiar". Byun tornou a falar, uma vez que Yifan parecia ter esquecido de sua presença na sala.

"É, sim". O investigador finalmente deixou os papéis sobre a mesa para logo depois sentar sobre a mesma sem toda a pose de policial sério de sempre. "Hoje, durante o interrogatório, notei algo que agora parece tão óbvio que me enraivece". Ele bufou, socando a mesa sem muita força apenas para descontar parte de sua frustração. "Já notou a semelhança das vítimas com Junmyeon? É comum que os assassinos em série busquem pessoas com as mesmas características de seu alvo inicial ou objeto de desejo; é um padrão. Padrão este no qual Choi Minho não se encaixa, mas...".

"... Minho o confrontou".

Yifan assentiu freneticamente, os fatos pareciam se encaixar dessa vez e isso o deixava eufórico.

"Exato. Ele irritou o assassino, isso é claro na violência usada para matá-lo". Sem aviso, o investigador voltou a caminhar pela sala — isso sempre o ajudava a pensar. "Não apenas o matou, mas deformou o rosto, algo que não aconteceu com as outras vítimas. Ele parecia ter cuidado com elas, o corte no pescoço era sempre limpo e preciso, as flores pousadas delicadamente sobre seus peitos como...".

"Um pedido de desculpas, talvez? Isso é doentio".

"É, bastante. As rosas vermelhas deixadas sobre o corpo de Minho estavam destruídas, como se ele não merecesse esse último ato de compaixão". Ele fechou os olhos momentaneamente. Resolver um caso difícil sempre teria um sabor agridoce para Yifan: A felicidade por chegar à verdade mesclada ao horror de toda a realidade que se passava diante de seus olhos. "Minho ameaçou Minseok menos de meia hora antes de ser morto, dizendo que Junmyeon era apenas dele, isso deve tê-lo irritado...".

"Irritado-o o bastante para matá-lo, fugindo do padrão". Baekhyun também ficou de pé, aproximando-se alguns passos de Yifan com um sorriso nos lábios. Finalmente chegavam à raiz de todo o caso. "Como era um cliente fixo, provavelmente carregava consigo muitos cartões de visitas da floricultura. E no momento da raiva pode nem ter percebido que deixou um deles cair… Agora deve estar com raiva de si mesmo por ter colocado Junmyeon em uma situação como esta... Se ele é realmente obcecado, ficar longe do seu objeto de desejo deve deixá-lo desesperado, descontrolado e...".

"Perigoso, _muito_ perigoso". O investigador completou a frase, respirando fundo antes de continuar: "Temos que resolver isso logo antes que ele cometa mais algum assassinato".

"Mas, Yifan… E o DNA de Junmyeon na cena?". Baekhyun perguntou, meio incerto.

"Bom... Junmyeon saiu com Minseok, alguns fios de cabelo dele podem ter acabado por ficar presos na roupa dele… E lembra do machucado no braço? Minho arranhou Junmyeon durante a briga e isso explicaria os fragmentos de pele encontrados na perícia".

Na cabeça do investigador, as peças se encaixavam com tamanha perfeição que ele quase esqueceu por um momento que aquelas especulações nada poderiam fazer isoladas, uma vez que tudo o que possuíam contra Junmyeon até então parecia sólido demais para refutar.

"Mas como vamos provar isso?". Byun parecia ter os mesmos pensamentos atormentando sua mente naquele momento.

"Não faço ideia. Talvez seja um bom começo passar na floricultura amanhã". Yifan checou o horário no visor de seu celular. Já passava das seis e isso significava que já era na hora de ir para casa. "Jongin disse que ele passa lá todas as tardes, vamos dar uma conferida".

❀

Sem a presença de Junmyeon, a floricultura permanecia fechada e somente Jongin entrava ali para cuidar de tudo, mantendo a população furiosa longe do recanto de paz que o floricultor — agora preso — havia construído.

Os investigadores permaneciam em silêncio absoluto na segurança do carro de cor escura estacionado em frente ao estabelecimento, apenas esperando o suspeito aparecer. O nervosismo fazia o coração de Wu sempre tão calmo acelerar como se fosse uma bomba relógio prestes à explodir.

"Yifan, ali". Byun falou de repente, chamando a atenção do outro investigador para o homem que se aproximava a passos apressados do outro lado da rua.

O suspeito possuía cabelos negros brilhosos e bem penteados, nenhum fio parecia fora do lugar. Os olhos felinos analisavam cada canto da rua em busca de algo desconhecido pelos dois investigadores até, por fim, pousarem sobre a fachada da floricultura, onde permaneceu parado em frente por cerca de dois minutos antes de seguir o caminho de antes.

Antes que qualquer um dos investigadores pudesse mover um músculo, a porta de entrada se abriu e dela saiu um Jongin apressado, seguindo o mesmo caminho que o suspeito, separados por apenas alguns metros.

"O que aquele moleque está fazendo?!". Baekhyun fez menção de sair do veículo, mas foi impedido pelo parceiro de trabalho. "Me solta! Se ele for mesmo o assassino pode fazer algum mal ao menino!".

"Vamos proteger ele, mas ir até lá agora pode acabar assustando nosso suspeito e isso vai prejudicar a investigação". Disse Yifan, calmo como sempre, sem desgrudar os olhos do adolescente que seguia Kim Minseok discretamente. "Quero ver o que esse garoto vai fazer".

Com cuidado e bem lentamente, Wu manobrou o carro e passou a segui-los, mantendo uma distância considerável para que nenhum dos dois os notassem. Não fazia ideia do que Kim Jongin pretendia com aquela investida; provavelmente estivesse desesperado para provar a inocência de seu mentor e sequer pensara nas consequências que um ato tão nobre poderia lhe trazer.

O trajeto não foi tão longo. Minseok entrou em uma cafeteria e sentou em uma mesa já ocupada por outro homem, bem mais alto que ele, ainda que as feições fossem mais jovens. O aprendiz do floricultor fez o mesmo caminho, encontrando lugar na mesa ao lado ainda sem ser notado. As grandes janelas de vidro que dava visão para a calçada facilitava a visão para os dois homens escondidos no carro negro do outro lado da rua, todavia, não podiam escutar a conversa que o adolescente ouvia naquele momento.

"Sehun...". A voz de Minseok soava trêmula e embargada. "Por que me chamou aqui?".

Com o celular posicionado e gravando a conversa da mesa ao lado, Jongin apenas esperava uma confissão ou uma palavra incriminadora o bastante para provar sua teoria. Desde a conversa onde Wu Yifan deixara bem claro — ainda que sem intenção alguma — de que Minseok era um suspeito em potencial, o jovem Kim vinha seguindo-o sempre que o via passar em frente à floricultura. O trajeto sempre acabava em uma pequena casa de jardim florido e fachada branca. Porém, naquele dia havia sido diferente e o sentimento que crescia em seu peito a cada segundo confirmava que a hora chegara, finalmente.

"O que aconteceu, cara?". Sehun, ex-colega de faculdade de Minseok e diferente dele, formado, parecia preocupado com o amigo. "Você sumiu, não responde minhas mensagens... Estou ficando preocupado".

"Nada". O bibliotecário respirou fundo, passando a mão no rosto para afastar as gotículas de suor que se acumulavam em sua pele. "Tudo o que vem acontecendo, a prisão de Junmyeon… Não consigo dormir por causa disso".

A menção do nome agora conhecido por todo o estado em virtude dos crimes hediondos fez os olhos de Oh Sehun se arregalar instantâneamente.

"O que quer dizer com isso? Está falando do assassino? Minseok… Você está me assust...".

"Ele não é um assassino". Disse ele, frio e direto. "Junmyeon é puro como uma rosa branca".

Os olhos escuros de Sehun pareciam buscar qualquer vestígio de que tudo aquilo fosse uma mera brincadeira do amigo, ainda que o conhecesse o bastante para saber que Minseok não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de pegadinhas. Nada encontrou; nenhum sinal de que aquilo era apenas uma piada de mau gosto, nenhum sinal de medo ou assombro diante de assunto. Tudo o que constatou foi alguém que não conhecia. As mãos trêmulas sobre a mesa indicavam toda a tensão que o assolava ao tocar no assunto, mas aquilo estava longe de ser temor. Era outra coisa, algo entre o ódio e desespero.

"Se era apenas isso o que queria comigo, com licença".

Frustrado, Jongin esperou que Minseok saísse do estabelecimento para guardar o celular no bolso de qualquer jeito e segui-lo mais uma vez. O sol começava a se esconder no horizonte, afastando as pessoas da rua para a proteção de seus lares, longe das sombras da noite e dos perigos, ainda que mais aliviadas por pensar que o assassino que outrora tirara a vida de jovens rapazes de cabelo claro estava agora atrás das grades. Ledo engano.

Os passos de Minseok eram rápidos; ele parecia querer a todo custo se afastar da cafeteria e dos questionamentos de seu amigo. O adolescente o seguiu ao virar em uma ruela, piscando confuso ao perceber que era um beco sem saída.

"Por quantos dias mais me seguirá, Kim Jongin?". O moreno falou calmamente, ainda de costas para o garoto. "O que pretende com isso?".

"Você sabia…?".

A risada que ecoou pelo pequeno espaço assustou o jovem. Minseok se virou para ele, o olhar intenso e felino causava uma sensação de desconforto inexplicável.

"Você não é discreto". A aproximação o obrigou a recuar, a diferença de altura o favorecia, todavia, Minseok era mais ágil e o jogou com facilidade contra a parede suja. "Já está de saída? Não pense que vai sair daqui tão fácil".

"Foi você, não foi? Que matou aquelas pessoas". Jongin o confrontou mesmo que não possuísse certeza dos fatos; o medo percorrendo suas veias o impossibilitava de frear a própria língua. "E agora Jun está pagando pelos seus erros".

Por um mísero instante Minseok pareceu chocado, os olhos afiados não desgrudavam do rosto jovem à sua frente, o braço prosseguia pressionando a garganta de Jongin de forma a mantê-lo imobilizado.

O despertar não demorou a chegar. Em um movimento ágil, o mais baixo levou a mão à cintura, dali retirando uma faca de tamanho médio. Por pouco Jongin escapou da lâmina que estava preparada para lhe abrir a garganta, caindo no chão úmido, restando-lhe apenas o ato de arrastar-se pela sujeira para preservar sua vida, ainda que se direcionasse cada vez mais para a escuridão sem saída daquele beco.

"Você fala demais, moleque". O assassino rosnou como um cão raivoso, achando graça em como o outro se arrastava pela vida, que cada vez mais se aproximava do fim. "Infelizmente não tenho flor alguma para você agora".

Uma confissão, era aquilo que Jongin buscava. O celular ainda permanecia no bolso gravando tudo o que acontecia.

"Então foi você mesmo...". Ele sussurrou. Apesar do medo, sentia-se feliz por ter conseguido encontrar o verdadeiro responsável pelos crimes. "Você é um monstro, Minseok. Matou todos aqueles homens e ainda armou para incriminar Junmyeon".

"Cale a boca!". Minseok o obrigou a ficar de pé com um puxão na camisa, em seguida direcionou a faca ao pescoço do adolescente. "Eu nunca armaria para ele, foi um descuido!". Os olhos brilhantes não passavam sentimento algum; o homem era vazio por dentro, frio e sem remorso dos crimes cometidos. "Mas eu vou resolver isso. Eles não podem mantê-lo preso se as mortes continuarem, certo?". Ele riu sem humor algum, o medo de Jongin era palpável e o excitava.

"Largue a faca e se afaste do garoto, Kim Minseok". A voz grossa do investigador chinês ecoou pelo beco. Por cima do ombro do assassino Jongin podia ver a silhueta esguia e comprida empunhando firmemente uma arma. "Eu tenho uma mira excelente, então é melhor obedecer".

Encurralado, Minseok hesitou, o bastante para Jongin empurrá-lo e conseguir fugir do toque gélido da lâmina que há alguns segundos poderia ter tirado sua vida. Atravessou os poucos metros que o distanciava dos dois investigadores, chorando de alívio ao encontrar proteção nos braços de Byun Baekhyun — que no momento ele desconhecia o nome, mas que se tornou seu abrigo.

"Ele confessou… Eu tenho tudo gravado...". Disse-lhe entre lágrimas, agarrando a camisa do homem que o acalentava. "Por favor, soltem Junnie...".

O barulho do objeto metálico se chocando contra o chão úmido soava como uma canção doce quando o verdadeiro assassino das flores largou a faca. o horror chegava ao fim naquele momento, saindo algemado daquele beco escuro e mal cheiroso.

❀

O sol sorriu naquela tarde de sexta-feira, ainda que a prisão continuasse desconfortavelmente fria; a primavera ainda agraciava o mundo fora dos muros de concreto. Era a estação favorita do floricultor e ele não poderia aproveitá-la como de costume, apesar disso.

Logo completaria um mês que estava ali, e a ansiedade o torturava a cada dia que se passava sem saber qual seria seu destino final. Junmyeon mantia a fé e a esperança em suas orações matinais mesmo que fosse difícil. Ele precisava confiar em Lu Han para algum dia transformar a realidade esmagadora de todos os dias.

Ele foi interrompido durante sua caminhada pelo espaço limitado onde desfrutava do banho de sol. Era Yifan, com um sorriso impossível de se descrever, mas que encheu o peito de Junmyeon de calor antes mesmo de ele saber o motivo que o deixava tão feliz. Ao lado do investigador, seu advogado compartilhava da mesma alegria.

Aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa:

"Você está livre, Jun. O verdadeiro culpado foi encontrado".

As lágrimas verteram de seus olhos muito bem vindas depois de tanto sofrimento Tudo o que ele pôde fazer fora abraçar Lu Han ali mesmo e agradecê-lo por não ter desistido de ajudá-lo. O floricultor não hesitou em repetir o gesto com o investigador, pegando-o de surpresa de forma que demorasse a realmente retribuir o contato.

"Obrigado por acreditar em mim...".

"Eu apenas fiz o meu trabalho...". Wu sussurrou, deixando alguns tapinhas nas costas do mais baixo que apenas sorriu, ainda imerso em um choro silencioso. "Vamos, você precisa cuidar de uma floricultura!".

Junmyeon assentiu animadamente, limpando o rosto com as costas da mão para se livrar das lágrimas. Não precisava chorar mais, teria sua vida de volta.

Foi um alívio se livrar do uniforme da prisão. Kyungsoo havia separado algumas peças de roupas de seu guarda-roupas e enviado-as através de Lu Han. O floricultor sentia sua identidade voltando ao vestir as roupas confortáveis. Não podia esperar para abraçar Jongdae com força e parabenizá-lo por seu filho que estava à caminho, agradecer Kyungsoo pelo apoio e também rever Jongin, seu querido aprendiz. E, claro, deixar para trás toda aquela história e recomeçar, talvez se rendendo aos flertes de Minseok de vez.

"Está pronto?". Yifan espiou pela porta o interior do vestiário usado pelos policiais, local emprestado para que Junmyeon tomasse um banho e vestisse suas roupas antes de deixar o presídio para sempre. "Eu… Fico feliz que tudo tenha acabado".

O investigador adentrou o ambiente, encostando a porta mais uma vez e sentando em um dos bancos compridos onde Junmyeon também estava terminando de colocar os sapatos.

"É como acordar de um sonho ruim. Eu estou mais leve agora". Junmyeon respirou fundo, dedicando alguns segundos para admirá-lo de perto. "Vai ser difícil por um tempo... Apagar os pensamentos ruins das pessoas é um processo lento, mas… Espero que acreditem em mim".

"Vão, sim". Yifan lhe sorriu, um sorriso meio sem jeito e engraçado, mas realmente bom de se ver. Era a segunda vez que o via daquela forma e o floricultor admitia que o chinês parecia bem menos assustador quando deixava transparecer o que sentia. "De qualquer forma, fico preocupado. Você enfrentou muitas situações ruins durante o tempo em que passou aqui, precisa se cuidar. Tudo bem?".

O outro homem sabia que ele tinha razão — as cicatrizes jamais sumiriam sem ajuda profissional e o apoio das pessoas ao seu redor. Precisava descansar, curar as feridas e se recompor para aos poucos recuperar sua vida de antes.

"Irei, prometo". Levantou-se do banco de madeira e abriu seu melhor sorriso, algo que há tempos não fazia verdadeiramente. "Estou pronto para isso, senhor Wu".

De cabeça erguida, Junmyeon deixou o vestiário com Yifan em seu encalço. Os corredores de repente não pareciam mais frios ou claustrofóbicos, a alegria o preenchia mais uma vez. Parecia flutuar a cada passo em direção à saída, rumo à sua liberdade, rumo à esperança.

Chegava quase ao fim do corredor quando um par de olhos conhecidos se conectaram aos seus, causando um misto de sentimentos que o levaria ao chão se não fosse amparado pelos braços do investigador logo atrás de si.

_"Em algum momento, enquanto estavam juntos, ele agiu de forma estranha ou agressiva?"._

O coração de Junmyeon esmurrava a caixa toráxica com força conforme a distância entre ele e Minseok se extinguia, e ele parecia surpreso ao vê-lo ali também. Aos poucos as peças se encaixavam de maneira assustadora, revelando uma imagem terrível em sua mente.

O tempo todo havia sido Minseok. As trocas de carinho, a gentileza e a doçura escondiam um lado perverso que ele mostrava somente para os que tirava a vida. Saber que estivera tão próximo de se entregar a ele provocava um mal estar intenso que enfraquecia todo o seu corpo. As lágrimas pareciam ter secado e um tremor inconveniente tomou conta de si.

"Jun… Por favor". Minseok sussurrou ao ficar frente a frente com ele. Baekhyun era quem o levava, sendo necessário segurá-lo pelos ombros para que não fosse na direção do floricultor, que permaneceu paralisado até que ele sumisse de seu campo de visão proferindo palavras que o mais novo não compreendia — estava atordoado demais para tal coisa.

"Eu não queria que você descobrisse dessa forma...". O investigador bufou, claramente irritado com aquele fato que fugiu de seu controle. "Vamos sair daqui. Eu te pago um café e respondo o que você quiser saber, ok?".

Sem forças para mais nada, Junmyeon apenas meneou com a cabeça e deixou-se guiar pelo restante do corredor até a saída da prisão. Ali, muitos fotógrafos e repórteres o esperavam para que ele lhes contasse os horrores que enfrentara na prisão sendo um inocente. O floricultor, porém, não queria ser fotografado em sua dor, muito menos responder às perguntas inconvenientes feitas por pessoas que duvidaram dele até dias atrás; bastava a realidade esmagadora que pesava sobre seus ombros naquele momento.

Surpreendeu-se quando um dos braços longos de Yifan contornaram seus ombros, assim mantendo-o seguro contra seu peito durante o curto trajeto até o estacionamento, onde entraram no carro negro pertencente ao investigador. Mesmo com os vidros fechados, era possível ouvir o falatório dos jornalistas e curiosos. Se não fosse o sentimento de desolação que a descoberta do real assassino depois de dias, ele se sentiria uma aberração de circo.

"Podemos tomar esse café na minha casa?". Sua voz soou estranha quando Junmyeon falou, ainda de cabeça baixa, tentando ignorar a confusão de vozes que gritavam para si.

"Onde você se sentir melhor".

O trajeto foi feito em silêncio — teoricamente, já que a mente de Junmyeon parecia em meio a um concerto desastroso de instrumentos desafinados tamanha a confusão em que se encontrava. Ele sentia vontade de chorar, mas as lágrimas não saíam. Ele sentia vontade de gritar, todavia, não possuía mais força na voz para tal. Finalmente tinha sua liberdade, por que tudo parecia piorar cada vez mais?

A floricultura continuava a mesma de antes, muito bem cuidada por Kim Jongin, que o esperava com um grande sorriso e abraços apertados logo na entrada, apesar do pequeno aglomerado de pessoas que aumentava aos poucos, afinal, todos já sabiam da notícia. O garoto os acompanhou até o interior do estabelecimento para, então, chorar no ombro de seu amigo e matar todas as saudades, deixando para trás o medo de nunca mais vê-lo fora daquela prisão assustadora.

Os abraços calorosos serviam de calmante para a dor latente do floricultor, que sentira tanta falta daquele garoto que tratava como se fosse um irmão mais novo — Jongin era a chama de esperança que ele precisava para não desmoronar ali mesmo.

"Vou fazer café para vocês, minha mãe fez bolo… Para se desculpar por ter duvidado de você". O jovem sussurrou, como se fosse segredo, antes de se retirar para a cozinha no andar superior, deixando Junmyeon a sós com o investigador, que se dedicava a fechar as cortinas do local para afastar os curiosos.

"Foi o garoto quem colocou o culpado atrás das grades, sabia?". Yifan começou, com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios carnudos, andando pelo local que estivera poucas vezes, pela primeira vez com tempo para dedicar sua atenção às belas flores que preenchiam o espaço. "Ele se arriscou para provar sua inocência... Minseok quase o matou por isso".

"Eu jamais… Jamais imaginaria que ele estivesse por trás disso". Junmyeon sussurrou, um nó se formava em sua garganta dificultando-lhe a respiração. "Sinto-me culpado; deixei que ele se aproximasse de mim, coloquei Jongin em risco...".

"Ei, ei". Yifan disse, voltando a se aproximar. "Não diga isso. O único culpado é Kim Minseok". Abaixou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos. "Ele só viu você como um alvo. Todas as vítimas se pareciam com você por este motivo". Um suspiro escapou pelos lábios ressecados do floricultor e as mãos do chinês capturaram as suas com cuidado, tentando lhe passar algum apoio. "Olha, eu sei que é difícil enfrentar tudo isso, aconteceram muitas coisas de uma vez, mas… Você conseguiu sair disso de cabeça erguida. Ainda falta um pouco para que tudo fique realmente bem e eu tenho certeza que você conseguirá".

A fala do investigador o pegou de surpresa e também ao próprio Yifan. Era raro que falasse tão abertamente daquela maneira, costumava não ter jeito algum para palavras ou qualquer demonstração de sentimento. Algo havia mudado nele ao decorrer daquele caso, Yifan não sabia dizer se fora a situação como um todo ou o fato de ter acompanhado de perto como aquilo afetara à Junmyeon, mas sentia-se grato por conseguir soltar tudo o que estava em seu peito sem muita dificuldade.

"Obrigado...". Junmyeon sussurrou, deixando um sorriso leve moldar seus lábios ao passo que intensificava o aperto nas mãos um pouco maiores que as suas. "Você… Quer conhecer um pouco da floricultura? Mexer com as flores irá me animar e eu acho que você precisa de um pouco disso também depois de tudo o que aconteceu".

Sonhos são alguns dos verdadeiros mistérios da humanidade. Por vezes complexos demais para serem compreendidos em um primeiro olhar, por outras; tão simples que muitos julgariam banal. Todavia, nada se compara ao desenrolar da realidade e de como as coisas boas vêm dos cantos mais inesperados.

O início de tudo se deu na primavera, em uma tarde de sexta-feira onde o sol resolvera dar as caras e sorrir para Junmyeon. Ele mostrou todas as flores que tinha ali para Yifan, que nada entendia do assunto, mas achava adorável a forma como algo tão simples podia trazer de volta a vida aos olhos daquele homem. Nessa brincadeira, mal viram o tempo passar, e Jongin sequer ousou interrompê-los para avisar que o café há muito já estava pronto.

Naquela tarde, não foram somente as flores que desabrocharam. Ali, o amor florescia em dois corações unidos pelas complicações da vida, e, ainda que possuíssem um longo caminho a percorrer para enfim descobrir o significado de tal sentimento, eles tinham a certeza de que sempre seria primavera enquanto estivessem um ao lado do outro.

**Author's Note:**

> Que tal brincar de detetive? Postamos quatro posteres no twitter oficial do projeto exibindo nossos suspeitos! Clique nesse link e nos deixe saber sua opinião! Quem você acha que é o Assassino das Flores, hm? https://twitter.com/krishoflowers/status/1112840642017812486


End file.
